


Star Crossed Sparks

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Transformers Prime [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Holoforms (Transformers), Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: This is another story from my deviantART page, one of my first Transformers stories.  I'm re-editing it but I thought it would be nice to move it here.  I do not own Transformers or the art.
Relationships: Knockout/Reader, Optimus Prime & Daughter Reader, Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Transformers Prime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703089
Kudos: 20





	1. New Contender

**Author's Note:**

> (C/n): Cybertronion Name
> 
> (F/c): Favorite Color
> 
> (H/c): Hair Color
> 
> Short Bio: Daughter of Optimus Prime, sports his royal blue color and eyes with (f/c) linings. You are the size of Arcee and have a sleek build because your alt mode is a royal blue Ferrari Italia 458. 

“Ratchet open a ground bridge!”

“On it Optimus,” Ratchet radioes in.

“(C/n) fall back!”

“I’ll catch up!” I reply while deflecting another Vehicon.

“Fall back now!”

I shoot down the Vehicon then ran towards the ground bridge where our leader was waiting for me.Stepping through we make it back to our base to see Ratchet closing the bridge behind us.

“(C/n),” my father’s voice echoes with seriousness.“You are not listening to orders.”

“Dad, I can handle lowly Decepticons.It’s sad really how Megatron enlists weak mechs to harvest energon from mines.”

“We were ambushed (C/n), and if there were more Decepticons we could’ve been in a lot more danger.I give you and the others orders to protect you.”

“But Dad I want to be strong like you, how am I going to get that way if we keep running from them or trying to stay safe?”

My dad places his servos on my shoulder plates and looks me in the optics.

“(C/n) I give orders to protect you all.I cannot lose any more of you to this war, especially you.I lost your mother, I refuse to let you fall to Megatron.”

Sighing, I lean my face plate against one of his servos on my shoulder.

“I know Dad, but I just don’t want to give Megatron the idea that we are afraid of him.”

“Believe me, he’ll be more afraid of me if he comes near you.”

I chuckle; yes I like to rebel and not take orders from my dad, but I always knew that it was to protect all of us.Dad always thinks about what’s best for the team rather than himself, which makes him a great leader.That doesn’t mean that I’m going to back down from a fight against a Decepticon.

“Go to your berth and get some rest,” he hums.“You fought well today.”

I smile at my father then travel down the halls towards my berthroom bypassing Bumblebee on my way.I pat him on the shoulder plate then he offers me a fist bump.

“Good job today Bee.”

“ _You too,_ ” he answers with his usual static responses. _“Are you going out tonight?”_

“Shh, I don’t want Dad to find out.”

_“Yeah yeah,”_ he brushes me off. _“Just don’t come back with any major scratches or Optimus will have a Dino.”_

“Haha!Yeah he would, wouldn’t he?”

_“Just be careful, I’m getting tired of covering for you when you stay out really late.”_

“Come on Bee, why don’t you come with me racing tonight?”

Bee points to the top of the railings where our human friends: Jack, Miko, and Raf, were resting on the lift watching TV.

“Yeah, I forgot that they were staying here this weekend.Oh well, I’m gonna recharge a bit and then head out.”

_“Goodnight (C/n).”_

“Goodnight Bee.”

I make it into my room and set myself on my berth to recharge while setting a timer to wake up before the race. 

***

**Beep**. **Beep**.

Coming online again I shut off the alarm then quietly make my way out of my room and down the hall trying to avoid the other Autobots.Once in the main area, I creep by the humans carefully to not wake them up, knowing that Raf is a light sleeper, and finally to the exit.Smirking at my success I shift into my alt mode and speed off towards the desert drag race before it starts.

Arriving to the race I notice that it is really lit tonight.There are more people in the crowd tonight and there are a few new contenders.I drive up to the starting line while phasing my holoform into the drivers seat and roll down my window to see the bid keeper.Instead of an Autobot he sees a (h/c) haired girl with electric blue eyes, wearing a (f/c) crop top and blue jeans.

“Hey Logan, a lot of people tonight?”

“Hey Blue,” he greets calling me the nickname he gave me based on the color of my alt mode.“Yeah, we have this new guy who’s won the the last few races.I’m shocked that you haven’t been around for a while.I was starting to think you quit.”

“Nah, just have been busy.You have credit for me so I’ll just go ahead and win this race and see who this new guy is.”

“You can’t miss him, he’s already at the starting line.”

I nodded and drove up to the starting line next to a cherry red Austin Martin.The windows are heavily tinted like mine, but I remained in my holoform with the windows down.I could admire a beautiful piece of muscle, but the car can look good but it’s how it’s driven that counts.

Suddenly the window rolled down and there was a tan-skinned man with slicked back fiery red hair, small goatee, red eyes,and an arrogant smirk looking at me.For a human, he could be considered very handsome.

“So you’re the new guy I’ve been hearing so much about,” I quirk a brow at him.

“And you must the previous champ Logan can’t stop talking about,” he answers in a deep, sultry voice.

“Actually I’m still the champ, since you haven’t really raced against a real racer.”

“Oh really?” 

He revs his engine a bit to try and intimidate me; I chuckle at his attempt to show dominance, but he failed.As the flag girl approaches the starting line she holds the flag up signaling that the race will start.

“That’s a cute kitten you got there.”

The flag drops.

“Let’s see if she can take on this beast!”

I speed off ahead of the other racers including the Austin Martin down the strip.I am pretty far ahead of the racers, but out of my driver’s side mirror I notice the Austin Martin is coming up behind me fast.Double shifting I pulled ahead but the red car is able to drive up beside me and wink at me before pushing ahead of me.

Smirking to myself I let him get a little ways ahead and just as the finish line come in sight, I shift into overdrive feeling the rush of my engine pushing itself to the max.I pass the Austin Martin and push my engine forward to claim the victory.Slowing down the crowd starts to rush my car so I get out to try and push some of the people back.

“Alright alright, please don’t crowd so much.”

“How did you do that?” Logan asks while walking up beside me.

“I just drove Logan, I just drove.”

“You know,” the new guy walks towards us with his arms crossed, “I wanna know how you cheated?”

“Just because you granny shift doesn’t mean I cheat.The better racer won tonight.”

He steps closer to me and he towers about a head over my holoform.The arrogance in his red orbs show as if he thinks that he was still the winner.However, I see something else in his eyes; there’s no way this guy is human.He offers his hand in a handshake gesture and I slowly grab his hand to shake it, but he lifts my hand to his mouth and places a cold kiss to my knuckles.

“Until we meet again.”

“I’ll look for you in the rear view mirror.”

The red haired man walks off back towards his car, gets in, then speeds off.I ponder about this new racer, I didn’t even get his name.

“I think you have a new admirer Blue,” Logan teases.

“No, just another contender.Listen I have to get going, I’ll see you at the next race and you have my credit for the next race.”

“Always Blue!”

I enter my car and roll up my windows then speed off in the direction of the red car.Turning off my holoform I used my boosters to drive faster down the road searching for the red car. 

“He couldn’t have gotten far, especially with his driving.”

“Now that’s not very nice,” a voice echoes through the desert.

I skid to a stop and try to focus on where the voice came from.It wasn’t long before a red bot appears from behind some rocks.He sports the sleek design of the Austin Martin, but no less he seems intimidating and in his own way he is a very attractive mech.I morph into my bi-pedal form and take a defensive posture but wait to engage.His eyes widen slightly but he makes no move to attack.

“Easy there I’m not here to fight.”

“Then why did you show yourself ‘Con?”

“I just wanted to see who I was really racing.Now it all makes sense, I was racing an Autobot.”

“And this shocks you because?” I ask while relaxing a bit but I kept my guard up.

“Usually you Autobots don’t like to be out in the open so much.”

“That’s what you think Red.”

He steps closer to me about a servo length away.

“Actually my name’s Knockout for the record.”

I raised my brow plate, “And that concerns me why?”

“Just trying to make conversation, one racer to another.Not as a Decepticon to an Autobot.Even though we are on different sides at the moment, I just thought it would be fitting to get to know my competition.”

“Hah competition?You?Sorry Knockout, but tonight was no competition at all.If you even hope to ever catch up to me, I suggest you,” I place a digit on his breast plate to taunt him, “practice.”

“Hey watch the paint Girly,” he warns while pushing my hand away.

“Why, afraid of a little scratch?” I smirk.“I didn’t know Decepticons were so sensitive.”

“I didn’t know that Autobots were so arrogant,” he incheds closer to me.

“It’s natural when I continue to see others in my rear view mirror.”

“Not for long Missy; there’s another race tomorrow and it’s drifting.Why don’t we settle the score there?”

“So eager to lose again, it would be my pleasure to show you how to race.”

“It’s a date then,” he smirks. 

“Whatever,” I roll my optics.“Since this was a ‘civil’ meeting, I won’t tell the Autobots if you don’t tell the Decepticons about this meeting.We are just two racers driving down a track.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

I nod then stepped away cautiously, and just before I transform again he calls out to me.

“Wait, I didn’t catch your name!”

“I’ll tell you if you can beat me.Oh and you have a scratch that you might want to buff out.”

“What?!Where?!”

“See you around Knockout.”

I transform into my alt mode and speed off keeping a close eye on Knockout to make sure he wasn’t following me, and I make a note to check my servo for any tracking devices he may have slipped on me.Never could be too careful around a Decepticon, even one as cute as this Knockout.


	2. Take a Risk

It was becoming a routine now; everyday I was at base training, or going on recon missions and every other night I was going to the races and winning.At every race I would see Knockout there and he would flirt with me and I would flirt back.He was actually good company regardless that he’s technically my enemy.When we raced together, or even just hung around the strip it’s like there is no war or difference between us.We talk about random things slowly getting to know each other as bots, not enemies.

“Good race tonight guys,” Logan says.

“Thanks,” I smile.

“I’m shocked that you don’t take the money you made Blue, I mean you could…”

He motions towards Knockout who is leaning against the side of his car with his arms crossed and that infuriating, cute smirk on his face.

“I could what?” I raise a brow.

“Come on Blue, I see how you look at him and how he looks at you.You two are digging on each other.”

“What?No we are just aquaintences.”

“Aquaintences don’t usually flirt as often as you two.You even smile more often, with a new gleam in your eye.”

“Logan, it’s not like that…” I spare Knockout a glance.“Even if I wanted it to be.”

“Sure Blue, whatever you say.”

“But I will take a small amount, I need a few things.”

Logan paid me some of my earnings and kept the rest for my credit in the next race.Usually, I don’t need money for anything because there are not many stores for Cybertronions to ‘shop’ at.However, I do enjoy going to a drive-in now and then or a concert with Miko.I don’t want the humans to feel like they need to pay for me.

Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me in.I tense up slightly but relax when I see a pair of red eyes looking at me.Yeah he’s a Decepticon, yes, but he hasn’t tried to track me yet.

“So Doll-face, what seems to be on your pretty little mind?Me perhaps?”

“Don’t flatter yourself slowpoke,” I scoff while smiling.“I’m just thinking about how you keep coming here to get your butt kicked.It’s almost like you enjoy eating my dust.”

“Maybe I just keep getting side tracked by the attractive taillights ahead of me.”

I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks while I turn my head away so he couldn’t see my heated face.Something in me wants to pull away, but the other part is telling me to just lean into Knockout.

“Hey, wanna go somewhere?” he asks.

“Go, go where?” I raise a brow.

“Follow me this time?”

My eyes darken; the only person I follow is my father, and I’m hesitant to let a Decepticon lead me anywhere.Knockout takes notice of my hesitation and loosens his grip on my shoulders.

“Hey, I’m not trying to trick you or kidnap you.”

“So you do understand where I’m coming from.”

“What can I say or do to make you just follow me somewhere because I wanted it to be a surprise?How can I get you to trust me?”

“Hmm…” 

I ponder the thought while approaching the Martin Austin and I run my fingers over the hood.

“Hey watch the paint,” he warns.

“I know, I know.You’re so consumed with your appearance, but you want me to trust you so I may have a solution.”

“And that is?”

I lean against the hood of his car and smirk.

“You will let me make a scratch on your alt mode, and you will wear it proudly for the next week.”

Knockout’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open.Oh I had him right where I wanted him.

“Are you out of your mind?!I just buffed out one knick on my shoulder!Do you know how hard it was for me to reach!”

“If you want me to trust you let me do it and then I’ll know that you’re worth trusting, or I’ll just see you at the next race.”

Knockout fell silent; he is pondering in his mind if he should let me do it.Surprising to me, I’m shocked that he still hasn’t really denied me.He’s narcissistic and self-centered when it comes to his paint-job, but he’s actually taking the time to think about it.Knockout sighs heavily then approaches the passenger side door then looks over the car as if he was deciding where to go.Then he points to the passenger door right in front of the mirror.

“You can make it there.”

“Really?” I raised a brow.

“Trust me, this is hard for me so don’t push it.”

Smiling while taking my keys out of my pocket, I carve my first initial then follow it with a ‘P’.When I finish, I stand back to see my initials neatly scratched onto Knockout’s door like a tag.

“What’s the ‘P’ stand for?” he asks.

“I’ll tell you some other time.But you have given me a chance to trust you, so where is it that you wanted to take me?”

“I don’t know if I want to anymore,” he grumbles about his paint job.

“Aww if that’s how you feel, I’ll see you next time.”

I turn to walk away but a hand grips my wrist and pulls me back where I collide into a hard chest.Hot breath blows past my ear causing me to blush again.

“Why do you like to push my buttons so much?” he half growls.

Why does his voice make me react this way; it’s risky but I’m going to give him a piece of his own medicine.I lean back into his chest, press my butt against his pelvis and turn my head up towards him.

“Maybe I like seeing you a little hot and bothered.”

I pull away just as I feel him try to wrap an arm around my waist to keep us pressed together.I walk over to my car and climb into the front seat.

“Lead the way.”

Knockout’s holoform steps into his car then he drives off down the street and I follow behind him.I am tempted to race him, but I stay behind him taking in my surroundings to be aware at all times just in case this ended up being a trap.Every turn we take I didn’t see one other Decepticon in sight.We are driving up the mountainside towards the open sky view; when we reach the top Knockout transforms and I do the same.

“Where are we?”

Knockout smirks while pointing out towards the horizon.

“See for yourself.”

I approach the edge cautiously, but when I look out I notice that there is a big screen showing the opening of a movie.We were overlooking the drive in.

“You brought me to the drive in?”

“Why not?” 

He sat against a few rocks making himself comfortable while facing the screen.Crossing my arms, I cock my hip to the side and give him a small smile.

“Who are you?Why are you being so nice lately?”

“Now I’m confused, I thought being nice was a good thing.”

“It is but…”

“If you think I’m going to hurt you, I’m not.If I wanted to dissect you, I would have already done it.”

“Gee,” I roll my optics, “thanks.You’re right though, and I’m sorry for not giving you some benefit of the doubt.”

“It’s all good.Now can you move you’re blocking the screen.”

“What, don’t like this view?” I smirk.

His optics scan over me carefully as he thought of his answer.

“I don’t think you want to know what’s going on in my processors.”

I hold back a blush and go to take a seat next to him.Even sitting down he was a helm taller than me.Turning my helm towards the screen the movie; (favorite movie) was playing and we both watch in silence other than an occasional laugh.When the movie is almost over I feel myself grow tired and unknowingly I lean against Knockout’s servo.

For the remainder of the movie we sit in a comfortable silence.He doesn't make a move to push me away from his servo, nor does he move closer.It’s as if we are both realizing that this flirtation and teasing wasn’t just infatuation; for me I was really starting to like Knockout.Yes, he has his flaws one being his constant complaining about his paint job, and yes he is a Decepticon, and a little narcissistic.However, I have noticed that he is caring when he wants to be, playful especially during racing.

I snap out of my thoughts when the credits started rolling and Knockout called my name softly.

“Hey you’re cutting off circulation of energon to my servo.”

“Aww but it’s so comfy,” I curl closer to his servo just to make him embarrassed.

“Unlike you Autobots, I actually have a job to do.”

“Excuse me, I work too trying to keep you guys from taking relics and hurting my friends.”

“Yeah…”

Suddenly in an instant, the silence became awkward; I am reminded how fragile everything is between our factions.I stand up from the rock and slightly dust myself off then walk towards the trail.

“W-wait (C/n)!”

“Knockout,” I interrupt him.“We can’t see each other like this anymore.”

“Look I didn’t mean anything by working okay,” he tries to reason.“There’s no reason why we can’t hang out together.Remember we’re just racers here.”

“Then that must mean other things to you than it does to me.Knockout what happens when we meet on the battlefield?Beat the scrap out of each other then go to the next race or we come here to watch a movie and act as if nothing happened?I cannot be the only who’s thought about this.”

“No, you’re not.”

Knockout’s voice sounds as if he was right behind me.The air is thick with tension, I had to stop this now or I would get into this far deeper than I should.A servo hand encompasses mine but he made no move to pull me towards him.

“Look I’m not the best at this, especially not with an Autobot; I know I’m not the easiest mech to get along with and my devilishly good looks can be deceiving.However, over the weeks of racing against you and just plain hanging around meant something.I don’t know what but I can’t see myself being able to fight you.”

I squeeze his servo in return then face him.His red stare searches my face plates for any response; that’s it I can’t take the stress anymore.

“Knockout, don’t freak out okay?”

“What are you—mmph!”

I cut him off by pressing my lips onto his in a harsh kiss.I put my free servo on his helm to pull him closer to my height and get a better angle.That’s when Knockout lets go of my other hand and wraps his servos around my waist pulling me closer into his frame.My plan backfired; I was trying to prove to myself that there was nothing between us only to solidify my realization that we were falling for each other.

Breaking away for air Knockout presses his helm to mine while my servos remain around his neck.Why now, are we really going to take this risk?

“This is not supposed to happen,” I whisper.

“I know.I guess I can’t resist the Autobot who leaves me in the dust every race; or maybe it really is the taillights.”

“You’re such an aft!” I laugh

“But I’m your aft now.”

I trace my digit down his face, accepting this Con as someone I can try and let into my world.

“This won’t be easy,” I mutter.

“We can make it work, just trust me.”

Searching his face for deception, and I could find none.Something in my spark is telling me to trust him, and I feel ready.

“Alright,” I nod, “but if you so much as try to dissect one of my teammates, I will dissect you.”

“I have no doubt.”

“Listen I have to get going,” I say while pulling away.“I think my team has noticed my constant absence these past few weeks.”

“Glad I don’t have that problem.”

“Oh yeah, I hope Starscream doesn’t throw a hissy fit like the last time you told me about.”

“See you next time Sweetspark.”

“Yeah.”

I transform into my alt mode and make my way down the mountain back towards base. 

***

I hum softly to myself while walking into the main area the next morning.Raf, Jack, and Miko are already up and playing video games on the television on the lift.

“Oh hey (C/n) did you win last night?” Miko asks.

“Is that even a legitimate question?”

“Can I go with you next time?” she leans on the back of the couch.

“I don’t think that to be wise Miko,” my father’s voice bellows.“And you have been going out almost every night.I’m curious as to what you’ve been doing?”

“Maybe she found a boyfriend!Did you find a boyfriend?!Is he really cute?!” Miko bombards me with questions.

“No!I do not have a boyfriend.What can an Autobot do with a fleshy anyway?I just stay for the after party after I win every drag.”

“Sure,” Jack dragged on, “that’s why you’ve been so happy lately.Humming, happy to help, even asking Miko on—”

“Do you guys always have to spread someone else’s business?!Look I’m just trying to fit in, what’s so wrong with that?I just go to the races and win; plus it’s a good way to get used to Earthly customs.”

“By going to illegal street races,” Jack pipes up.

“Hey no one asked for your opinion.”

“You are drawing too much attention to yourself (C/n).What if a Decepticon spots you out in the open and decides to attack you in front of the humans?”

I roll my optics, “And just like we always do, I will divert them out into the open and beat the scrap out of them.If I get outnumbered I have you on speed dial.Come on Dad, I’m not a sparkling anymore I can take care of myself out there.”

“We’ve lost too many warriors—”

“You keep saying that but apparently we have been successful in kicking Decepticon aft all over this planet!Is it so wrong that I would like to have a little bit of fun?”

“I understand that you are young and curious but you need to lay low for a while, especially since we have located another relic.Decepticons are starting to swarm the area, and I don’t want you to get spotted alone.”

“Then why don’t I just go to the sight with Bumblebee, crush the cons, and take the relic?It would be better in our hands than theirs.”

“Yes it would be.We’ll discuss your nightly outings later, right now I need you and Bumblebee to meet at the ground bridge.”

“Understood.”

He walked away and I turned back towards the kids.They were aware of my glare, especially Jack and Miko.

“Thank you so much for that,” I growl.

“What?I just wanted to know if you did have a boyfriend,” Miko slides her foot against the ground.

“I think Miko is trying to say that we worry about you because you’ve been a little secretive lately,” Raf explained.“I mean you even missed our Friday movie night that you planned.”

“I did?” 

I ponder his words, maybe I have been distant lately wanting to hang out with Knockout.But I mean I would like some time for myself too.

“Look guys if this is your way to get revenge on me for the movie night, I get it and I’m sorry.However, it is not right to tell others about someone else’s business.I respect your privacy and you should respect mine.”

“Sorry,” Miko groans out.

“Yeah, sorry.”

I sigh, “Fine.I’ll make up for the movie night, but now you guys have to come up with a plan to get me out of a long discussion about boyfriends with my father.”

“You got it!”

I walk towards the ground bridge where Bee is waiting for me next to Ratchet. 

_“Ready partner.”_

“Always.”

Both of us walk through the ground bridge towards the ruins of Egypt.


	3. Disappointment

The sands of Egypt are flying by with the subtle wind grazing by.Bee’s energon detector is picking up a faint signal but we follow the sound towards the pyramids.

_“So racing every night?”_ Bumblebee starts.

“Leave it alone Bee, we are still on comm link.”

_“I turned mine off so we could talk, we haven’t talked in a little bit.”_

I too switch off my comm link and trust Bee’s words that no one is listening to our conversation.We usually didn’t like people sticking their olfactory in our business.

“I know and I’m sorry, I just wanted to have some fun away from everyone.Not that I don’t love you guys, it’s just…it gets crowded.”

_“You’re my best friend and you know that you can trust me with anything, no matter how bad it is.I’ve got your back.”_

“Thanks Bee, but I don’t think that you would get this one.”

_“Oh yeah try me.”_

“Can’t we do this some other time, we have a relic to recover while avoiding the Decepticons.Hopefully Soundwave hasn’t been able to track our signals yet.”

“Yeah.”

We approach the main pyramid and the signal is still faint.

“Strange, the signal is so weak.”

_“Maybe it’s inside the pyramid?”_

“Or buried underground.”

_“Should we call for backup?”_

“No, let’s investigate further.No signs of ‘cons yet, and the only real danger is the booby traps set up by the Ancient Egyptians to protect whatever Pharaoh is inside.”

_“And mummies!I saw that movie and their weird magics or whatever!”_

“Don’t be such a scaredy-bot.Come on before we are followed.”

We enter the decaying pyramid turning on our flashlights and trek down many maze-like halls.I tried to read the hieroglyphics to just locate a staircase that goes down.

_“You can read this?”_

“Somewhat.I researched it when we saw that Mummy movie years ago.But let’s keep moving we have to find the staircase.”

We continue down the left tunnel until we come to a dead end.But it was like the hieroglyphics continued and had a part missing.

“Something's off.”

_“Look at this.”_

Bumblebee points to a hieroglyph that looks out of place only for the rock to go inward as if it was a button.Suddenly, the whole area shakes as if there is an earthquake beneath our pedes.Dust leaks through the cracks where stones meet in the middle and some cracks vein over the faded glyphs. 

“Run!”

Bumblebee led the way down away from the caving hallway until some vases topple over onto the floor causing Bumblebee to jump back and his foot sinks about half a foot down.

_“Uh oh.”_

“Bee—waahh!!”

The floor drops and we fall into a dark cavern below rocks crumbling on top of us.

_“(C/n)…(C/n)…”_

I feel my shoulder plate being shaken trying to wake me from my blackout.There are a few scraps and dents not only on my left side but on the back of my helm as well.

“Ahhh,” I groan.“What happened?”

_“Guess you weren’t kidding about those booby traps.”_

“How far are we in the ground?”

He shrugged his shoulder plates as he pointed upwards towards what’s left of the opening we fell through; only a sliver of light shines through.We were probably one hundred feet in the ground.Bumblebee helps me to stand up from the rubble and he turns on his headlights.I rub my helm and try to take in my surroundings.It seems that we found a deeply buried, burial chamber, and the energon tracker is going off like crazy.

“ _Seems like we are in the right place._ ”

I try to radio back to base, but the connection was only met with static. 

“Scrap, I can’t radio the others.Best bet is to find the relic and try to find the quickest way out of here.”

_“Yeah, I think we are nearby the relic.But maybe you should take a look at this.”_

Bee points his lights towards the north side of the room and there is a large, embellished, sarcophagus displayed on a large altar.Mummified soldiers stood guard at the altar; Egyptians guard their dead even in death.However, the shocking part was that there is Cybertronion writing on the wall behind it.

“What is that?”

I approach the sarcophagus and try to read the hieroglyphics etched on it with the little light I had.This sarcophagus is older than public records of other Egyptian coffins located, and there is a socket in the middle like there was a missing key.It seemed almost as ancient as Cybertron itself; though I’ve never been there myself.

_“Why would there be Cybertronion language here?”_

“Don’t know…but this is strange.This human that’s buried here, I can see that it’s a woman.And she was some kind of priestess for the Goddess Isis.The hieroglyphics read that a Goddess from the Stars came to meet with the priestess and requested that she protect a relic that could restore a pure soul.”

_“So it’s like what the dark energon did but it only works once?”_

“But why would it be here?Who brought the relic here?”

“ _We know it’s a femme bot.Wait,_ ” Bumblebee approaches a fallen golden disk.“ _Look at this._ ”

Bumblebee brings the disk over to me while I am still trying to read the inscriptions on the sarcophagus.I peered over at the golden disk to see an etching of this human priestess being handed a blueish crystal by a bot that had a slim build, (f/c) base paint with (2nd f/c) finishes, and a smaller helmet-like helm.I was drawn to the portrait and my spark began to beat rapidly.

_“Earth to (C/n)!”_

“Huh what?”

_“The relic,”_ Bumblebee holds the device over the middle of the sarcophagus, _“is inside this.”_

“Whoa, I-I don’t know about this Bee.I’m all for getting relics away from Decepticons, but I don’t know about desecrating a grave especially one as ancient as our own and mess with something crazy.”

“Then allow me to desecrate the grave and take the relic off of your hands,” a slithering voice echoes.

We turn around with our lasers out pointing at the oncoming form that steps out of the shadows.

“Maybe we’ll even leave you both here as a sacrificial tribute to this so-called Goddess just as this priestess did in her time.”

“Starscream,” I growl.“We were here first.”

“Yes, but our medic here needs this relic for a new experiment of ours.”

Knockout steps out from beside Starscream, but he wasn’t wearing his usual smirk when we set optics on each other. 

_*Great, this is exactly what I was afraid of.*_

_“We should call for backup,”_ Bumblebee whispers.

“I have no comm-link,” I whisper harshly.“Sorry Starscream, but this is ours, and I have no problem burying you down here with the rest of the mummies.”

Starscream growls and launches one of his missiles from his servo, I rush to catch the missile then spin around and throw it back at Starscream.He dodges out of the way and it explodes behind both him and Knockout.Bumblebee squares off with Knockout while I charged for Starscream who is barely getting up from the ground.

He rolls over before I could land an axe kick to his face while he knocks over some racks that held weapons and other antiques.I jump over the fallen items then landed on Starscream’s back stopping him from reaching the sarcophagus. 

“No you don’t!”

“Get off me!”

Starscream is able to reverse his arm and shoot towards my abdominal plates.I flip back just before the blast; though the shot scraped me, I got out of the way and shot at Starscream.He tries to duck out of the way, but my aim is spot on and I am able to shoot off both of his wings.

“How dare you!”

“I dare.”

I run at Starscream again while avoiding his laser beams while merging my servo from a gun to a sword then twist around and slice across Starscream’s chest.Energon bleeds out from the wound and he is able to roll out of the way of another attack before I could finish him.

“K-Knockout!A little help over here!”

“I’m busy!” he shouts while pushing Bumblebee away.

“Ah!”

Starscream was still trying to run from me back into the shadows and I tailed behind him.Suddenly, I heard a crash of stone coming from behind me.

“ _(C/n) watch out!_ ” Bumblebee cries out.

Turning around I barely missed the top of the sarcophagus being thrown at me and I crash beneath the heavy stone back into a wall.My vision blurs for a moment but I shook it off and looked up to see who my attacker was.

“Megatron,” I grit my dentas.

“The youngest of Prime’s team all alone, heh heh.What poor judgement.”

“It wasn’t poor Megatron; Optimus was afraid of what I might do to you!”

Jumping up I head straight for Megatron who is reaching for whatever was in the sarcophagus, then turned aiming his right servo at me to shoot his fusion cannon.Dodging to the side I form my servos into lasers and took aim at Megatron hitting him in the chassis and chest plates.His shooting was able to keep me at bay and not get any closer but I looked behind him to see that Bumblebee was able to take down Knockout and lock eyes on me.

“Bee whirlwind!”

Bumblebee nods and morphs into his alt mode, as did I, and we drift around the altar causing Megatron to lose his focus and aim. 

“RAHHH!!!” Megatron cries out.

_“We can’t let him get the relic!”_

“I know Bee!Jump scare!”

Bumblebee revs his engine to push forward and Megatron turns his attention towards Bee giving me the element of surprise. 

“It’s a trap!” Knockout’s voice call out.

I spared a glance towards him and he nods slightly to be unseen letting me know that the warning was for me.

“Bee pull right!!”

I was too late Bee was already in the air and Megatron’s fusion cannon shot him in the back sending him flying and Megatron blasted him to the wall.

“ **BUMBLEBEE**!!”

Bee collapses on the floor and loose stone fell on top of him.

“ **MEGATRON**!!”

Blasters out I went for Megatron blindly; he swings his servo in a close-line towards me but I jump up using his servo as a plank and kick him across the helm sending him flying back.As he is still in the air, I unleash all the strength in my blasters at him trying to bury him under this tomb as well.

Suddenly, I am shot in the side pushing me out of the way as another rocket bomb hit Megatron straight on.

“Knockout, what are you doing?!” Starscream exclaims.

“I didn’t know you were shooting her,” I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Grab the relic…” Megatron struggles to get up.

I am curled up on the floor and to my right I see Bumblebee struggle to get back up; upon closer inspection, I can see that he is hurt badly.

“Stay down Bee, I’ve got them.”

“ _No, wait for backup_ ,” he breathes.

“Backup’s taking too long.”

Starscream is hovering over the sarcophagus then he plucks out a diamond shaped gem from the mummy that lies inside then a ground bridge appears behind him.

“Here Lord Megatron,” Starscream hands the gem over.

“Hahaha!Yes, now my army shall be stronger with this!”

“Not if I can help it!”

I shoot Megatron’s servo causing him to drop the gem and it slides across the floor.

“No!”

I dart for the gem but Megatron shoots at me as well.I barely miss the blast only to lose the gem when Starscream retrieved the gem himself in his alt mode.

“Knockout, finish them!” Megatron orders.

“Uh, I think it’s best we leave.”

“What?!”

Another ground bridge appears adjacent to the other and Dad along with Arcee and Bulkhead come through shooting at the other three.

“Prime!” Megatron recovers attacks my father.

“Stay away from my bots!” he cries while colliding blades with Megatron.

Starscream retreats to their own ground bridge along with the gem while Knockout looks out at me.Fighting with myself to charge them, I hold back when I hear Bumblebee groan.Knockout and I share a knowing glance before he retreats and I turn my attention to help Bumblebee out of the rubble.Arcee and Bulkhead were helping me move the larger rocks and I lift one of Bumblebee’s servos over my shoulder plates and help him up.

Megatron kicks my father away from him then he too retreats into their ground bridge.

“I will see you soon Prime.”

The bridge closed behind them, leaving us in the crumbling tomb.My father touches the side of his helm.

“Ratchet, open the bridge and ready a medical berth.”

The ground bridge opens and I help Bumblebee through the bridge back to base where Ratchet had a berth waiting for him.I lift him onto the berth and help him to lay down.

“Bumblebee…” Raf whimpers.

“What happened?” Ratchet asks.

“That’s precisely what I would like to know,” my father chimes in.

Sighing heavily, I hold onto Bumblebee’s servo while Ratchet works on Bee and start explaining everything from the fall to losing the gem.The more I spoke, the more disappointing looks fell on me.This was my fault, my best friend was suffering with holes in his chest because I was more concerned about not letting Megatron win, than protecting him.I thought I could take down Megatron, but it wasn’t worth it if it was going to cost me Bumblebee or anyone else.

“What were you thinking?” Arcee scolds.

“I thought that I could end this by burying Megatron, but I didn’t read his movements right.I thought that we could ambush him and take him out.We just weren’t…”

“I am very disappointed in you (C/n),” my father says.“Your poor judgement almost got Bumblebee killed and you are seriously hurt.”

“I couldn’t comm back to base!Yes that’s no excuse but what was I supposed to do?Be sitting ducks and wait for you to show up and help us?I wasn’t going to let us go down without a fight, I had to make a decision to retrieve the relic before Megatron got it.”

“But he got away with the relic anyway,” Bulkhead adds.

“Yeah…”

“(C/n) I know that you think you’re strong enough to defeat Megatron, but he is a warrior that’s known battle.You fighting him blindly can get not only you but others killed.We’ve lost other bots who made the same mistake, you cannot expect to lead a team if you keep letting your anger get the best of you.”

“Then tell me what I was supposed to do!” I snap at him.“You always throw in my face that we lost our own, and that we can’t fight when we’re outnumbered!We are Autobots and we fight until the end, that is our commitment to our fight against the Decepticons!”

“Not at the cost of your life!” he yell.

My father’s deep voice rings throughout the base; he’s never yelled at me before in anger and I almost shudder under his glare.

“When are you going to ever trust me?You’ve trained me to make a call in the field and I did, otherwise we would be dead right now.”

“How can I trust you to make the right decisions when stuff like this happens?!” he points towards Bumblebee who was trying to lean up.

“Yes this is my fault but—”

“Stop,” he raises his hand.“You are not going on any recon missions until further notice.I expected more from you (C/n), but now I see that you are not ready to be a Prime.”

My breath hitched and my spark filled with sorrow.I couldn’t find any words to respond to him, it really hit me in my spark.Gulping I tried to gather my courage to speak without stuttering.

“I understand,” I nod my head.

Dropping my optics back to Bumblebee I placed his servo down and patted his shoulder telling him to get some rest and I retire to my berth room.

“Wait (C/n), I need to treat your wounds,” Ratchet said.

“I’m alright Ratchet, I just need a recharge.Please do everything you can for Bee, he fought the best today.”

I kept on walking towards my berth-room and once inside I locked the door leaning against it and sliding down to the floor.I’ve never seen my father act that way towards me, he’s never told me that he’s disappointed in me and that I’m not ready to be a Prime.It was a hard pill to swallow especially coming from someone you idolized.

A low beeping sound came from my message comm.Opening the compartment on my servo I saw a text message.

**_Hey Sweetspark, how are you doing?_ **

I sigh but I want to talk to him.

**Sore but okay?What about you, you still buffing?**

**_Hardy har har._ **

**Knockout can I ask a favor?**

**_Anything for you._ **

**Would you be able to fix me up?I just need to get away for a while.**

**_Sure, are you okay?_ **

**Can I trust that you won’t save my coordinates if you ground bridge me out of here?**

**_I promise.Now just make it safely._ **

A small ground bridge appears on the other side of my room; I stand up and approach the ground bridge walking through out to the top of the cliffside overlooking the drive-in.Not long after, Knockout shows up with a medical kit.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine.Let’s watch the next movie while you work on me.”

Knockout steps up closer to me, places a hand on my face plate then leans down to capture my lips in a tender kiss.He pulls away and places his helm against mine.

“Do you want me to get to work, or do you want me to work you?” he smirks cheekily.

I shove him away.

“Way to ruin it Knockout!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Sure you couldn’t,” I grumble while sitting on the ground.

Knockout chuckles while kneeling down next to me then began patching up my open wounds.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

“Not really.”

“Hey,” he places a digit on my chin and turns my helm.“I’m here okay?”

I nod trying to gain control of my emotions.All I want to do is forget about today, and just spend time with Knockout.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pic does not belong to me, it's Bumblebee's Holoform

**Bumblebee’s POV**

I had just picked up Raf from school and was heading back to base.

“Thanks for the pickup Bee,” he said.

“ _You’re welcome._ ”

I noticed that something was off about Raf, he almost seemed sad.

“ _What’s going on bud?_ ”

“I’m just thinking.I haven’t seen (C/n) in a few days.Do you think she’s okay?”

“ _To be honest I don’t know because I haven’t seen her myself.I think she just needs to think some things out and she’ll come back out of her berth room.”_

“I sure hope so.I kinda miss her.”

Raf noticed something in the back seat and reached for it.

“Hey what’s this?Was this from your last mission in Egypt?”

“ _Yeah, it was in that tomb we fell in.I thought that (C/n) might want it since she practically spaced out on me when she saw it.”_

“I didn’t know that early civilization met with Cybertronians.This is amazing, you could’ve found history that we humans haven’t discovered yet.”

“ _Maybe.But I’ll take that to (C/n) when she comes out of her room.”_

“Can I show her with you?”

_“Sure.”_

We hurried back to base eager to see if (C/n) was finally ready to talk to me.Upon arrival Raf jumped out and I transformed to my normal form.Miko was playing video games with Jack while Bulkhead and Arcee watched.Ratchet and Optimus were discussing something over by the monitors.

“Hey Raf,” Bulkhead greeted.

“Hey guys.”

“ _Has (C/n) been around?I need to talk to her.”_

“Haven’t seen her,” Arcee said coldly.

_“What’s you’re problem?”_

“I don’t have a problem.”

_“Really then what’s with the attitude?You all are acting petty ever since we got back from our mission.”_

“Bee, Optimus was right,” Jack defended her.“What happened was reckless and it could’ve been a lot worse.”

_“It’s funny how you all can see everyone else’s mistakes and forget your own.Come on Raf.”_

We walked away towards (C/n)’s berth room even passing by Optimus and Ratchet without a word. 

**(C/n)’s POV**

I opened my optics to see the sun peeking through the cave’s entrance where I was resting.I was up most of the night racing and it used up most of my energon supply.Too exhausted to walk out, I just pushed myself up to a sitting position and tried to think of how long I’ve been away from base. 

It’s been a few days since I left the base to be alone for a while to gather my thoughts.It was probably childish to leave but I needed some space away from that crowded base especially with all the tension from the last mission.I felt guilty because I haven’t checked on Bumblebee to see if he’s fully recovered.

There was a revving of an engine approaching the entrance of the cave and I could recognize that engine anywhere.Knockout transformed at the entrance and walked into the cave towards me.

“Showing off so early in the day?” I teased.

“Well I have to alert you of my presence so you can pretty yourself up before you see me.”

“Pfft whatever.What you see is what you get.”

“I can see that,” he kneeled next to me.“You don’t look well.”

Knockout tilted my head towards him so he could look me over and I think he saw the dullness in my optics.His face was worried; wow did I look that bad?

“When was the last time you had any energon?”

“Maybe the day before the fight in the tomb or two days before that?”

“(C/n) you cannot over exert yourself.Why didn’t you tell me you were literally starving?”

“I was fine until after the race last night.Maybe I used too much energy.”

“Also the fight between all of us depleted you as well.”

Knockout opened his chest plate and pulled out a metal thermos.He opened it and handed it to me to drink from and I looked up at him but he tipped the thermos up so I can drink it.Turning my attention back to the thermos I brought it to my lip components and drank every bit of energon in that thermos.When I finished Knockout took the thermos back then, unexpectedly, lifted me off of the ground and into his lap.

“H-hey what are you doing?!”

“Relax, I’m just showering you with care in your time of need,” he smirked.

His servos wrapped themselves comfortably around my waist and I leaned back into him.Though I just woke up I felt like I could slip back into recharge because the energon was slowly replenishing me.A soft kissed was placed on the side of my helm and I tilted my head up to look at him.

“Get some rest, I’ll wake you up before the race tonight.”

“Alright Dr. Jekyll.”

“Be careful, you don’t want to see Hyde.”

I smiled while off-lining my optics and leaning closer to Knockout.

**Bumblebee’s POV**

We walked back to the main room having no luck of getting (C/n) to come out of her room, nor to respond to anything.

_“That’s so unlike her.”_

“Did (C/n) come out of her room?” Ratchet asked.

I shook my helm at him and he sighed in frustration.

“I need to check her wounds, and she hasn’t replenished any energon since you both returned.”

“That’s bad right?” Raf questioned.

“Do you think that maybe we were too hard on her?” Bulkhead inquired.

_“Oh absolutely not, you guys only talked down to her and made her feel like scrap,”_ I rolled my optics. _“I mean how would you feel if someone you looked up to basically called you nothing.”_

“That wasn’t what I said,” Optimus chimed in.

“What I think Bee is trying to say,” Raf intervened, “is that you guys hurt her feelings by ganging up on her.(C/n) already admitted her mistakes, she just wants to be like you Optimus.You’re her leader and her father, of course she’s going to look up to you the most.”

“Hmm…”

Optimus pondered his thoughts while turning to look at me.He understood how close we were, he practically raised both of us.He sighed heavily, while ducking his head.

“You’re right Raf, Bumblebee.I may have been too hard on her; Primus knows that we have all made mistakes.I let my fear of losing any more of you cloud my judgment.I will speak with her.Ratchet override her locks on the door.”

“Hopefully she didn’t hack it again and I can actually do that.”

I nodded to Optimus happy that he recognized his own mistake.He made his way down the hallway and I high-fived Raf with my digit.

_“Now she just has to not be petty and come out,”_ I chuckled.

“Yeah, there’s always that,” Raf agreed.

Optimus came back in a hurry and turned to Ratchet.

“(C/n)’s not here.”

“What?How no one has seen her leave.”

“So she snuck out?” Miko asked.

“How when most of us have been here in the common area?” Bulkhead added.“We could still track her right?”

“Not likely,” Ratchet said.“Her tracker is in her berth room.She removed it before she left.”

“Bumblebee, where do you think she went?” Optimus turned to me.

_“Maybe she’s racing.”_

“With her injuries?!” Ratchet yelped.

_“Look, I will go find her.Raf you stay here with the other’s, I’ll use my holoform.”_

“Be careful.”

Nodding to Raf I transformed into my alt mode and sped off towards where the race should be held.I only hope that she is there and she’s alright.

**(C/n)’s POV**

Both me and Knockout arrived at the racing strip and they were throwing a party of some sort.Our holoforms exited the alt modes and we walked over to Logan.

“Hey Blue, Red you’re just in time for the party!”

“What party?” Knockout asked.

“We have some new racers from L.A. that have heard about you two and they want to race against you.”

“I’m always up for a new challenge,” I smiled.

Knockout slid his arm around my waist while stepping closer to me.

“We both would like to show these others how to drive.”

“Yes!I knew you two were digging on each other!” Logan pointed.

“Alright alright Logan calm down,” I tried to quiet him down.“I’m here to have a good time before I win this thing.”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Knockout mumbled in my ear.

“But you make it so easy especially since you said that you enjoy the view of me winning.”

“I don’t think that’s exactly what I said.”

I turned and leaned up to place a kiss just under his chin.

“I know the exact view you enjoy,” I teased.

Knockout hummed while tightening his hold on me.Loud music was playing in the background and Knockout raised his head towards where it may be coming from.

“Wanna dance with me?”

“Dance?” I raised a brow.“You dance?”

“I’ve picked up some knowledge from movies and the internet.What about you?Or do you have two left pedes?”

“I’m actually a pretty good dancer for your information.”

He grabbed my hand and led me over to where the moving bodies were all gathered near a DJ stand.

“Prove it.”

We found a spot where we could dance together and Knockout kept his hand on my waist to keep me close to his body as we moved to the beat.The DJ started playing ‘My Chick Bad’ by Ludacris and feeling daring I put a hand behind Knockout’s neck and swayed to the music.I popped and moved my body while mouthing the words of the song.

Knockout moved to the beat following my every move.He twirled me around until he pulled me flush against his chest then ground his hips against mine.I blushed heavily when feeling him so close to me, however I turned and leaned back into his chest moving my hips against his pelvis.He growled in my ear then placed both hands on my hips and dipped his head into my neck.It felt amazing, just to be in his arms and dancing no worries at all and just having fun together.

We were so lost in our steamy dance, that I didn’t even notice that there was a pair of cerulean eyes searching the gyrating bodies for me.Instead I turned my head to meet the hungry lips of Knockout who pulled me into a feverish kiss. 

“(C/n)?”

Pulling away from Knockout my spark nearly stopped when I saw Bumblebee’s holoform staringright at us.Knockout released his hold on me and I gulped.

“Uh-oh,” Knockout groaned.

“B-Bee you’re alright!W-what are you doing here?” I stutter.

“I was about to ask you the same question,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “but as it seems I found the real reason that you’ve been going out every night and haven’t been back in a few days.”

“Bee I can explain—”

“I saw enough.You’re siding with the enemy.”

I stepped closer to him so others in the area couldn’t hear us.

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?”

Bumblebee didn’t say anything but motioned for me to follow him towards his alt mode.I turned back to Knockout and he nodded in understanding.Rushing behind Bumblebee he motioned for me to have my holoform enter his alt mode which was strange because I thought he wanted me to follow him back to base.After shutting the door I turned to face his confused and angered face of his holoform.

“Before you say anything,” I tried to calm him, “no I am not siding with a Decepticon.If I sided with them the last mission would have ended a lot differently.I would never side with them.”

“So then what is this, because I can recognize Knockout anywhere.”

“The truth is, I’ve been hanging out with Knockout for many weeks and only recently did we develop a kind of relationship.”

“Oh I can clearly see that,” he grumbled.

“This is why I couldn’t tell any of you, none of you would understand.”

“What makes you think that I wouldn’t understand?”

“Look at how you’re acting Bee!You’re looking at me as if I disgust you right now, and you judged me the moment you saw us.If Knockout was going to hurt me he would have already done it, and he wouldn’t have saved me from having a my spark blown out by Megatron.Yes I fell for a Decepticon but that will never sway me from our cause.”

“(C/n)…alright fine you are dating some Decepticon, and I knew that something was going on especially when I fought against Knockout.”

“What do you mean?” I tilted my head.

“When we fought against each other in the tomb, he didn’t really fight, it was more like he was sparring and defending against me.He wasn’t really trying to kill me.”

“Maybe that’s because I threatened to dissect him if he even thought of trying to hurt one of you,” I smiled slightly.

“(C/n) I told you before that I’ve got your back no matter what, even with this.I’m just upset that you wouldn’t tell me this.”

“I’m sorry Bee, I really am.”

Bumblebee was silent for a few moments before he gave me a smile.

“I forgive you.Look, I’ll support you with this but if anything bad happens or if this starts getting dangerous understand that we need to tell Optimus.”

I sighed while scratching the back of my head but still I had to agree with him.

“I understand, and that is reasonable.”

Bumblebee opened his arms and I reached out to give him a hug.I was glad that my best friend was always there for me no matter what.

“You know if he hurts you I’ll kill him right?”

“Of course,” I chuckled.

“And you need to come home, Optimus has something that he wants to say to you.”

I sighed heavily while pulling away from him.

“Okay, but only after I win tonight.”

“Who says you’re going to win?” he smirked while getting out of his alt mode.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

I got out of his alt mode and looked over not too far to see Knockout’s holoform leaning against his alt mode with his arms crossed waiting for me.Both me and Bumblebee walked over towards Knockout and he stood up straight when we got closer.

“So where do we go from here?” he asked.

“As long as you don’t hurt her, I won’t have a reason to kick your aft back to Cybertron.”

“Fair enough,” he wrapped an arm around my waist.“Logan called for the racers to get to the starting line. Ready?”

“The question is are you guys ready to lose?”

“You’re on,” Bee challenged.

“Let’s do it!”


	5. Optimus Prime's Weakness

**Knockout’s POV**

Megatron requested me to come to the bridge as soon as possible so I left the med bay right after I finished buffing.However, I still have not buffed out the scratch that (C/n) left on my door; yeah she’s really grown on me.When I entered through the doors to the bridge I noticed Megatron staring upon a slab that had what looked to be a fallen bot.

“You rang Lord Megatron.”

“Knockout there you are,” he sneered.“I was beginning to think that you were out racing among humans again.”

“Only in my spare time.”

“Come Knockout I need your expertise in this experiment.”

“Experiment?”

I approached the slab and upon it lay the form of a fallen femme with a (f/c) base paint in real need of a repaint, and (2nd f/c) finishes.The slim build of this femme seemed oddly familiar, her helm was dented severely, obvious she fell in battle.Though apparent that she has been offline for many years, she was quite beautiful still even in death.One of the strangest things about this femme was her symbol, she was an autobot.

“Who is this?” I asked.

“One of the strongest of the Autobot army back on Cybertron.Her name is Aurora.I want you to use what we have left of the Dark Energon and bring her back to life.”

“I don’t understand, why do you want to bring back an Autobot?”

“Don’t question my command!Take her body back to the med bay, repair her, and call me immediately.I want to be there when she awakens.”

“Yes my liege.”

A few vehicons rolled the slab behind me as I led them back towards the med bay.This is strange, why would we bring this Autobot back to life?Even if we used the Dark Energon she would still be a mindless drone and try to kill everyone.

We arrived at the med bay and I motioned for the vehicons to place her body on the berth so that I may begin to repair her.When the vehicons left the bay I began my routine of cleaning up the femme though she was already offline I still handled her form with care.Don’t want Megatron to scratch my paint for harming a bot that he brought back here to be reborn. 

When I opened up her spark chamber, I noticed that there was damage not caused by violence, but by something that was occupying her chamber.What could have caused this?It’s not something that I’ve ever seen before.Ignoring the unknown flaw, I began patching up the femme as quickly as I could so that maybe I can see (C/n) tonight.

**(C/n)’s POV**

It’s been a few days since I came back to base and everyone apologized for what they said, and I apologized for not being here for days as well.We all had made up, even my father had a heart-to-heart with me about the other day and about being a Prime.Though I was hurt from his words, his own apology and acknowledgement of what was said was enough for me to forgive him. 

Now that everything was settled and Ratchet performed his own check-up to make sure I was completely healed.I was in my berth room looking over the golden disk that Bumblebee saved for me and it gave me some questions. 

A flash of a distant memory ran through my processor where a similar bot stood above me, and tried to shush me as if I was crying, then she ran out of view.

Who was this bot?Did my father know her?Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I left my room to go into the main area.

“Hey (C/n), we up for the movies tonight?” Miko asked.

“Yeah as long as I’m not sent out on a mission.”

“Yay!!”

I approached my father who was standing next to Ratchet discussing something that was showing on the screen.

“Dad,” I softly interrupted.

He and Ratchet turned around to face me while I bit my bottom lip component nervously.

“Is something wrong (C/n)?” my father asked.

“Can you tell me who this is?”

I held the disk out to him which he took in his servo to examine the etching.I noticed that his and Ratchet’s optics widened slightly as the got a closer look.

“Optimus…is that?”

“Yes, it’s her,” he answered in a whisper.

“Who is ‘her’?” I ask.

“(C/n) this is your mother.”

“M-my what?” I gasp.

“Whoa your mom was on Earth?” Raf chimed in.

“That’s so cool, she must’ve been like a super ancient!” Miko exclaimed.

“That’s amazing that you’re mom came to Earth when the Ancient Egyptians were around,” Jack added.“It’s interesting to see that Cybertronians have children just like humans do; I thought you guys just build each other.”

“What was she like (C/n)?” Miko asked.“Did she kick con butt?!”

“I-I don’t know,” I snapped out of my daze.“I never met her.”

Suddenly, that same vision flashed across my processors and something else sparked in me as this same bot who was now revealed to be my mother hand my small, sparkling form to Ratchet then place a kiss to my helm before running down a corridor.Coming back to reality, I stumbled slightly as I felt light headed and woozy.My father caught me before I could fall over, picked me up in his servos, and carried me over to sit on the medical berth.

“Are you alright?” he kneeled in front of me.

“Yeah, I just keep seeing this memory.It’s very faint…Uncle Ratchet you were there.”

Ratchet sighed while nodding.“Yes, I was the one who delivered you that night.”

“That night?But why was she running if she had just went through…?”

My father fell silent for a moment thinking about his words carefully.

“Uh, Miko, Jack, Raf I’ll take you to the movies tonight,” Bulkhead interrupted.

“No the story is just getting good!” Miko countered.

“Come on guys,” Arcee spoke up.“You don’t need to know everything.”

“Come on Miko, they’re playing a new zombie movie tonight,” Jack tried to reason.

“Alright!Bulkhead let’s get going we wanna get a good spot!”

The others left for the movies leaving me, Ratchet, and my father alone. 

“You must have questions, and I’m surprised that you haven’t asked sooner.Maybe that was my fault because I tried to make you feel like you weren’t missing anyone.”

“I just want to know what happened to her and why all of a sudden ever since we found this disk, that I’m seeing previous memories.”

“Sometimes a brief memory can be triggered by something familiar,” Ratchet explained.“You only saw your mother for but a few hours.”

“Really, it was that quick?I thought that she was with us for a while.”

“The night that you were born,” my dad spoke, “Megatron led a massive assault on our Autobot base on Cybertron.You had only been a few hours old, and your mother was being repaired by Ratchet.Ironhide came to inform us of Megatron’s attack, and I knew that I had to stop his armies from breaching our base, especially with you and your mother being in the med bay.”

“So, you left to fight Megatron,” I confirmed as more of a statement.“But what about mom?”

My dad turned his head to Ratchet, who must have known what happened before she was killed on the battlefield.

“You and your mother stayed with me in the med bay per Optimus’ orders.Your mother was weakened by the birth but she was stubborn to say the least and tried to convince me that she was fine and ready for battle.Against my reasoning, she set forth to join Optimus on the battlefield because she wanted for you to have both of your parents survive.”

“Sounds like someone I know well,” my father looked to me.

“I guess I’m more like mom than I know.”

“Yes, and that’s why I worry for you.It’s not that I don’t trust you in your fighting ability, but I fear of your loss as I lost your mother.”

My father fell silent for a moment but his optics shifted back and forth across my face; it’s as if he was reliving a distant memory.Each passing moment his expression turned from that of a strong leader to that of a spark-broken mech.The memory he must be reliving must have felt as fresh as the day it happened.

I wanted to know what happened, and I could keep asking, but I hated to see my father hurting.I reached out to place my servo on his and squeeze.This action snapped him out of his memory as his optics relaxed when seeing me.

“You don’t have to tell me, your face says it all.She died when she went out there to help you, and I get that.”

A small smile worked it’s way onto his lip components.

“You sound more like your mother every day.I will say that it was you that saved my sanity after that battle, I suppose that’s why I worry so much.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “It’s a Dad thing I guess.Also Uncle Ratchet made a great foster mom.”

“Excuse me?!” Ratchet exclaimed.

My father and I shared a laugh at poor Ratchet.

“Hey I didn’t say that you did a bad job.”

“Hmph,” Ratchet walked back over to the main computer.

“Oh Dad, what was mom’s name?”

“Her name was—”

“Optimus!Come and look at this.”

We both turned our attention to Ratchet who was pointing at the screen tracking a rather large energon reading.

“This energon reading must be from some large mine.”

“But how can it go undetected until now?” I ask.

“I don’t know.”

“It must be a trap,” my father answered.

“You think that the Decepticons would risk a fight on a large energon site?"

"Uncle Ratchet they tried to blow us all up in one of their own mines.The ‘cons are known for their kamikaze strikes,” I interject.

“(C/n) is right Ratchet.However, it could also be a potential accidental find of energon by humans who may merely be excavating.”

“Well I say you and I go to investigate and as long as Ratchet has our trackers online he can bridge us back.But I doubt any Decepticons can beat us.”

“We will proceed with caution (C/n).Ratchet prepare the ground bridge.”

“Alright.”

My father walked over to the entrance of the ground bridge while I hung back for a moment to send a quick message to Knockout.

**Hey, can’t hang out later.Got some work to do.**

**_Wow, first time you stand me up Sweetspark LOL._ **

**Haha.Unlike you Decepticons I actually have a job to do.**

**_Hey don’t steal my lines!_ **

**Couldn’t resist ;)**

**_Alright, see you tomorrow night._ **

**Looking forward to it.**

I cut off the texts and walked over to the ground bridge that opened up to the location where the energon sight was.We transformed into our alt-modes and proceeded through the ground bridge to some heavily wooded area.I transformed back to my normal form and morphed my servos into ray guns taking in my surroundings.

“The mine should be nearby,” my dad said while putting his face mask in place.

“I don’t see any ‘cons around.We should make for the mine quickly.”

“Agreed.”

Using the energon tracker, my dad led us over to a cave entrance.The energon signal spiked letting us know that we were in the right place.Entering the cave we turned on our flashlights and made our way down the tunnel as quietly as we could.Coming to the end of the tunnel the opening was shining a bright blue from the active energon crystals lying around.

“Is it me or does this seem too quiet?” I ask.

“Yes, this seems too easy.”

“And you would be right,”voice echoed from behind us.

Suddenly, my dad was kicked to the ground from behind and I turned to shoot at the bot who kicked him to see the face of Starscream.Growling, blasted Starscream in the face back towards the dirt wall.I charged him head on using my arm-blade to swing at him and slice his leg.

“Gah!”

“Didn’t you get enough last time?!”

“I think he almost enjoys the punishment,” a deeper voice entered the area.

“Megatron,” my father growled while drawing his own blade.

“Optimus, come alone this time.”

“I’m standing right here Megatron, and I remember last time you were almost buried.”

Megatron pointed his servo at me ready to fire, but my father pointed his own at Megatron.

“You leave her be Megatron, I’m the one you want.”

“That’s where you’re wrong this time Optimus, this trap was not meant for you.”

While he was distracted I took a shot at Megatron’s ray gun making it explode back on him, then made a bee-line for him while he was going down.I jumped, then made two flips and landed on top of Megatron’s chest going to thrust my blade into his spark chamber, but he was able to block my blade with his own.

Over by my father he was attacked by two others and kept them fought them off while Megatron grabbed the back of my helm then slammed my face into the dirt.I heard the recharge of his ray gun at the back of my helm when he was hit broadside and removed from above me. 

My father squared off with Megatron when I felt some wires wrapping around my limbs.Suddenly, a strong electrical shock travelled through my entire body rendering me motionless.My vision blurred as something bound my servos behind my back and I was hoisted up to face the visor of Soundwave.

My voice was barely audible due the the electric charge that he hit me with again.A ground bridge appeared behind him and he started to rush through the bridge and I saw my father become small in the distance as we got further away.

“O-Optimus!” I tried to cry out.

“(C/n)!”

It was too late and I was carried somewhere far away from him.

**Knockout’s POV**

I was just finishing up polishing the femme on the med berth when the doors to the bay opened up and Starscream limped in.I rolled my optics noticing that his leg was almost completely sliced off.

“What happened this time?”

“Grr, that fragging Autobot femme is more trouble than she’s worth!”

“Well maybe you should train so that you don’t keep coming in here to get repaired.”

“Shut your trap and fix me up already!”

“Not yet Starscream,” Megatron walked in.

“Lord Megatron,” I bowed slightly.

“How is the patient?” he asked while approaching the berth.

“She’s repaired mostly, but there’s something strange about her spark chamber that you may want to know about.”

“Go on.”

I walked over then opened the spark chamber for the femme and pointed out the previous attachment she had to her spark. 

“Now I’ve never seen anything like this before, but I researched the databases and I came across information about sparkling births.This femme shows signs of a previous pregnancy and I believe that she had a sparkling.”

“A sparkling?Of course,” Megatron concluded.

“Uh, Lord Megatron?”

“It all makes sense now.Knockout I believe that I have found Optimus Prime’s true weakness.Come I need to show you the next phase in our plan.”

“B-but my leg Lord Megatron!”

“You can wait!”

Starscream shrunk back while I followed Megatron out of the med bay towards the holding cells.

“So Lord Megatron, what is your plan?”

“After all these years I have finally found Optimus Prime’s true weakness, and I’m going to use them to break him.Once he’s out of the way this planet will be mine.”

We walked into the high security vault and the prisoner that was held up by live electrical cables and unconscious was…

“(C/n),” I mumbled under my breath.

“Meet the sparkling of Optimus Prime.”

“S-sparkling?!”

“Yes.Now prepare the revival stone, Aurora will be brought back to life and she will destroy her sparkmate and her sparkling.”

I was rendered speechless, (C/n) was the sparkling of the Leader of the Autobots.I looked down to my door and noticed her initial ‘P’ realizing that she was a Prime.Now Megatron is going to destroy her…I can’t let that happen.


	6. The Arena

**(C/n)’s POV**

I slowly rolled my head while onlining my optics to take in my surroundings.Though blurry I could tell that I was not back at base but on the Decepticon warship.Trying to move I felt that I was being held upright by electrical cables and my pedes were sealed in a floor seal that were sending occasional shocks through my body rendering me immobile.

“You’re awake.”

Moving my helm to the side I noticed that Knockout was there with some medical utensils on a bench beside him.

“Knockout…”

He walked over to me and pressed a few digits on my abdomen.I hissed in pain but he tried to keep me still.

“You know if you wanted to see me, you didn’t have to get yourself captured,” he smirked.

“What can I say…missed ya.”

I tried to laugh but it hurt to much.My chassis felt like it was caved in, almost as if I was beaten in before I was bound.

“Hey,” he calmly tried to stabilize me.“Don’t push yourself too much, you’re not well.”

Turning my head to meet his optics, it was almost painful to accept the realization of where we were and the truth plain in my face.

“(C/n)?”

“Did you know about this?” 

He blinked in shock at my question, it felt like he took it as an accusation.

“(C/n) I knew nothing about this.I didn’t know you were going to be captured, or ambushed.Believe me if I knew I would have warned you.”

My spark ached, I wanted to believe him so much but reality was we were on two different sides and I was now a prisoner of the Decepticons.Knockout now has to follow Megatron’s orders to do whatever they want to do to me.Stuck in my own head, I wasn’t paying attention to the fact that Knockout was actually repairing me with a look of pain on his faceplates.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he muttered.

“It was inevitable wasn’t it?”

“We may have overlooked this situation between us, but I don’t regret it.I don’t regret you; can you say the same?”

“Knockout…yes I can say the same,” I whispered feeling exhaustion taking over.

“Shh, save your strength now,” he placed a servo on my cheek.“I will get you out of this okay?”

I leaned into his touch then looked at his worry filled optics.

“Knockout have I ever told you that you’ve got a good spark?”

His optics widened in shock as if he was never given a compliment.He leaned in to press his helm to mine sharing a short moment of intimacy with me.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you.I’ve lost my best friend but I’m not going to lose you.You’re my…”

Knockout trailed off almost afraid of what would happen or how I would react if he said something.

“I love you too Knockout.”

Again he was shocked, but his expression softened then he pulled me into a quick kiss.

“You beat me again.”

“A-and you’re surprised?” I breathed.

“Relax as much as you’re able to.I’ll fix you up then we’ll get out of here okay?”

I nodded my head then offlined my optics and let Knockout repair me as I slipped into recharge.

**Knockout’s POV**

After I fully repaired (C/n) and pumped energon into her veins I took my supplies and turned to leave the high security vault.Soundwave stepped through the security door and walked closer to (C/n) making me feel defensive.He better not touch her.

“Why is—this femme—completely—repaired?” his voice recordings rendered his speech.

“Lord Megatron wants there to be a successful revival of that femme in the med bay, and he wants her to have a strong opponent to take down so why should (C/n) be in bad shape?”

“(C/n)?”

“Hm?”

“You called—this autobot—by her name.”

“It’s her name.What’s the issue Soundwave?”

He turned back to face (C/n) and fell silent like he normally does.Just before I turned the corner to leave I called back to Soundwave.

“No need to stand so close, she’s not going anywhere.”

My spark was beating rapidly in nervousness.Of all the bots to become suspicious, it had to be Soundwave.I had to get (C/n) out of here quickly and get rid of that revival stone.While she was in recharge I removed her comm link and I was going to hook it up to me once I got back to the med bay. 

**Bumblebee’s POV**

“She really had to remove her tracker didn’t she?” Ratchet grumbled.

“There’s must be a way to pinpoint her spark signal,” Optimus answered.

“Unless she’s in recharge or off—” 

“She is not offline!”

Everyone was on edge, especially Optimus.(C/n)’s abduction hit Optimus really hard he was stopping at no expense to find her.I reached up to touch his shoulder plate making him come to reality of how he’s acting.Optimus sighed heavily then turned back to Ratchet.

“My apologies old friend…I’m just—”

“I know Optimus,” he hummed.“I want to find her too, the Decepticons will reap the day they botnapped her.Don’t think that I’m going to stay here when we find her.”

“Wow Ratchet really was the mom,” Miko whispered to Jack.

“Miko, don’t be rude!” Jack exclaimed.

Suddenly, my text module vibrated; is (C/n) actually able to message me?I opened my message screen to see a message from (C/n)’s comm link but it wasn’t her.

**_Bumblebee it’s Knockout.Meet me at the south bridge, it’s about (C/n)._ **

My spark nearly jumped out of my chamber, how was I going to be able to slip away unnoticed?

“Bee?” Raf asked.

I snapped my helm towards where the hangout was to see Raf leaning on the railing.

“Are you okay?”

That’s it, I can get away if Raf gives me a reason to leave.I quickly texted him that I needed him to make an excuse so we could leave and I would explain once we were away.

“Uh, sorry guys,” Raf scratched his head as he approached the others.“My mom is having a fit and I need to get home right now.”

“Everything alright Raf?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you guys about it tomorrow.Bee can you take me home?”

_“Sure.”_

I transformed into my alt mode and Raf got in then I drove off.

“Bee what’s going on?” he asked.

_“Listen Raf, I may have a lead on where (C/n) is but it’s very complicated.I’m sorry that I had to use you as an excuse to leave, but I’ve gotta find her.”_

“I may not understand what you’re doing, but if you are able to find her I trust you Bee.But just be careful.”

_“Aren’t I always careful?”_ I joked.

**Knockout’s POV**

“Come one, come on, where are you?”

I remained hidden underneath the bridge waiting for Bumblebee to show up.Every minute we waste gives Megatron a chance to resurrect Aurora’s corpse.The sound of screeching tires echoed in my audio processors and the headlights of an oncoming yellow and black Camaro appeared in the distance.I transformed into my normal form and crossed my arms across my chassis.

“It’s about time Bumblebee.”

_“Look Knockout I’m not in the mood.What do you know about (C/n)’s capture?”_

“Alright we don’t have much time.” 

I reached into my chest compartment and handed him a tracking device.

“I installed a tracker on (C/n) while she’s in recharge.”

_“So she is alive, thank Primus.”_

“Focus Bumblebee!Listen, Megatron is trying to resurrect an old Autobot warrior and he’s going to use her to kill (C/n) and Optimus.The plan is I need to you to have your doc bot open a ground bridge on the Nemesis when I tell you to and I’ll bring (C/n) to you guys.I’m going to steal the revival stone and comm you when I’ve got (C/n).”

_“Your plan almost seems fool proof, however what about this Autobot?Shouldn’t we get their body out of there too?”_

“All that matters right now is to get (C/n) off of the Nemesis, we don’t have much time.It’s going to be hard to explain this to Optimus so I’m counting on you to be ready.”

He nodded his helm and checked his own comm link.

_“It’s Optimus, I’ve got to get back.”_

“I understand, be on standby.”

He extended his servo out to me, though hesitant I still took it and shared a handshake.We both transformed into our alt modes and he sped off towards his base while I commed back to the Nemesis for a ground bridge.

~Back on the Nemesis~

I walked back into the main area and Starscream again was scowling at me.

“Racing AGAIN?!”

“Someone’s got to show these Earthlings how to drive?Plus gives me a break from your constant nagging.”

“My what?How dare you, I am your commanding officer!”

“I serve Megatron, not you.Now if you’ll excuse me, I have duties that I need to attend to.”

Leaving Starscream to his typical ranting, I walked back into the med bay and remove the revival stone from the area.Unexpectedly, Soundwave was there standing beside the Autobot on the berth.Upon closer inspection, he was hooked up to her brain cavity. 

“What are you doing?” I question.

As usual there’s silence; he must be recoding her memory processor per Megatron’s orders.That could be the only explanation especially since Megatron is keen on having this femme offline both (C/n) and Optimus. 

Avoiding Soundwave, I walked over to my security cabinet then put the code in my security and opened the latch to observe that the revival stone was gone.I growled lowly to myself.

_*That blasted Soundwave, he must’ve given it to Megatron!*_

**“Knockout report to the high security vault immediately,”** Megatron commed.

“Yes Lord Megatron.”

Glaring at Soundwave, I walked away from the med bay and back towards the high security vault.When I arrived Megatron was glaring at (C/n) and she was online again returning Megatron’s glare.

**(C/n)’s POV**

“You called?”

“I’m beginning to wonder if I should have you remove this one’s tongue for her insolence.”

“Nah it is fine right where it’s at.All the more for me to insult you Megatron.”

He reached out to grab my throat and squeezed hard enough to dent my throat canal.Something in his crimson optics halted his hand, he tilted his helm slightly as if he was living a memory.I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Knockout approached with caution drill ready to stop Megatron.In that instant I was released from Megatron’s grasp but he said no word.Knockout sheathed his weapon.

“Why?” I sneered.“Why do you need me?Why did you take me?”

“You are the sparkling of Optimus Prime, he would surely come out in the open for you.”

“I am not his sparkling—”

“Don’t lie to me!I can see it in your optics, those are the eyes of a Prime.”

“Only in the eyes, aww Megatron I didn’t know you liked me,” I fluttered my optic ridge.

“You mistake my actions for mercy.”

“If you were so merciful, you would’ve spared my mother on Cybertron!”

“Don’t worry your mother will soon join you, but as she once was; a warrior.”

“You’re not making sense, she’s dead because of you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Optimus is the reason why your mother is with the All Spark.Had he not taken her she would be online.”

“Taken?” both me and Knockout said in unison.

“Oh Knockout, I forgot that you were here,” Megatron sneered.“Is Soundwave finished with his task?”

“He was still hooked up to her helm last I checked.”

“Soundwave should be finished by now.Wait here for my command, and we’ll bring this one,” he pointed to me, “to the arena.”

“Arena?Hey if you want to finish me Megatron do it yourself you coward!”

In an instant Megatron’s servo crushed through my chassis and his hand began wrapping around my spark.Though in pain, I kept a determined face.

“No!” Knockout cried.

Megatron turned his head to face Knockout and confirm the worry and concern on his face plates.Not wanting Megatron to catch on I provoked him.

“Do it.”

He turned his head again to face me.

“Come on, you’re been dying to rip out the spark of a Prime.Why make your so called warrior offline me when you could do it yourself?What are you afraid of?”

“Silence!” he squeezed my spark a little harder.“I fear nothing!”

“Then do it Megatron,” I took a deep breath.“Rip out my spark!!”

The anger that welled up in his eyes, I think I pushed it too far.He began to dig his claws into my spark and I winced slightly trying to maintain my composure.Knockout drew his weapon again to ambush Megatron, but before he could attack, Megatron withdrew his servo then sighed heavily.

“I will gladly enjoy the sight of you being offlined in front of Optimus himself.It will be more satisfying than watching you die here and I cast your corpse to his feet.I want to watch his lose everything all over again and suffer as I have.”

I felt energon leak from my lip component so I spit some in Megatron’s face.He shook with anger but turned to face Knockout and glare down at him.

“Repair her and bring her to the bridge.Am I clear Knockout?”

“Crystal,” Knockout groaned.

Megatron made his way out of the room and I let out a painful gasp.Knockout rushed over to me to get a closer look on my damaged spark chamber.

“What the frag were you thinking provoking him like that?”

“I-I will not…be weak on this ship.Plus…nnn I don’t want you to be in danger.”

“He knows (C/n), he noticed.I have to get you out of here now; I’m going to fix you up and I’ll radio Bumblebee.”

“Bumblebee?”

Knockout released the locks then caught me before I could fall, and he laid me on the floor.He made quick work in repairing my spark chamber then commed Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee open a ground bridge to my location!I’ve got (C/n) I need a ground bridge now!”

_“Ratchet won’t do it until we have her signal!”_

Knockout pulled his comm link out and handed to me.Once he finished sealing my chassis he installed my comm link back.

“Bee it’s me!Tell Ratchet to open the ground bridge now!We don’t have much time!”

Knockout picked me up in his servos setting me on my feet and led me out of the vault.

“Where are we going?”

“We have to keep moving, if anybot comes to the vault they’ll bring you to the bridge.”

“Knockout!”

We turned back to see Starscream following us along with other Vehicons.

“Scrap,” he cursed.

“Get them!” Starscream ordered.

We both ran down the halls, and I followed closely behind to escape the Vehicons.Forming my blasters I shot back at the Vehicons to give us a leading chance.

“Bee am I connected to the tracker?!”

“(C/n) is that you?” my father asked.

“Yes!Now can you guys please send me a ground bridge we need to get out of here!”

“Sending a bridge now.”

At the end of the tunnel we were running from a ground bridge opened up in front of us and we both went into the ground bridge.When we exited, we were not in the Autobot base but we were in the middle of some ruins of an arena.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I don’t know?I thought you guys have your base hidden?”

“It is.”

We turned around to see Megatron standing above the ruins and we were beginning to get surrounded by Vehicons and Decepticons.I drew my blasters and so did Knockout as we were back to back.

“Knockout you of all mechs to betray me?I would expect it from Starscream, not you.”

“I don’t think Starscream is (C/n)’s type, she has acquired taste.”

“Fool, then you shall die with her!”

Suddenly, a large magnetic field surrounded the main arena while Megatron laughed. 

“Ratchet can you bridge to our coordinates?!”

“Working on it!”

“(C/n) look,” Knockout mumbled.

Soundwave brought a femme bot in front of Megatron and Megatron put a shard of dark energon in her chest.Right before she stirred, Soundwave brought out the revival stone and placed it in her spark chamber.

“Who is that?” I asked.

“That’s your carrier.”

“What?”

The femme slowly came to life, optics glowing bright with life but her eyes were different.They were violet a sign of the dark energon taking over her frame.

“Ah Aurora, you’re alive once again.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

“Lord?!He’s not your Lord!” I shouted.

“What is your command?” she asked.

“Kill the Autobot, slowly and painfully.”

“As you command.”

Soundwave opened a small bit of the magnetic forcefield to let Aurora into the shielded arena and reversed the effects to remove Knockout. 

“Knockout!” I shrieked.

He was ambushed by all of the Vehicons but I was distracted by the approaching femme.She looked the exact same as in the hieroglyph only taller.She was about the shoulder height of my father which made her much taller than me.She drew blades from both of her servos and approached us slowly.

“M-Mother, don’t you remember me?”

“I am no mother to you.”

She charged at me full fore ready to strike.I morphed my blasters into blades and chose to defend only, I couldn’t bring myself to fight her.We collided blades and I tried to push back but she was able to kick me to the side where she was able to stand over me.

“Prepare to die.”


	7. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Bumblebee’s POV**

(C/n)’s signal was no longer on the Nemesis, she was moved somewhere else.

“What happened?” Bulkhead asked.

“Another ground bridge must have moved her,” Ratchet answered.

“Can this hunk of scrap move any faster?” Arcee questioned.“Lock onto her signal already!”

“I’m doing the best I can!” Ratchet snapped.“There!”

Ratchet locked onto her signal and opened a ground bridge.

“Autobots, roll out!” Optimus commanded.

We all transformed into our alt modes and we went into overdrive through the ground bridge.We arrived in some sort of desert ruins of an arena of sorts.In the middle was a forcefield dome and (C/n) was facing off against a femme bot while Megatron looked on, and Knockout was fighting off Vehicons.

“Optimus, so nice of you to finally join us!” Megatron praised.

Optimus formed his blaster ready to take out Megatron.

“Megatron release (C/n), your fight is with me!”

He laughed maniacally, “Again Optimus you are blind.I released your sparkling into battle against a familiar face.”

“What?”

Optimus looked through the dome and carefully examined the femme.I turned to see that the femme looked very familiar.Searching my processors, I remembered the disk that we discovered in the tomb.

_“Optimus is that—?”_ I asked.

“Great Primus,” Ratchet gasped.

“Aurora…” Optimus began to shake in anger, “No…what have you done?!”

Megatron continued to laugh while Optimus charged for the dome and hit it with both servos trying to break in.The rest of us turned to face the oncoming Vehicons while Optimus made futile cries to (C/n) who was trapped inside the dome.

**(C/n)’s POV**

A familiar voice cried out to me but I dared not turn away from my foe before me who was my own mother.She struck from above with her sword which I blocked; I remained on the defense against her still refusing to fight.

“Aurora stop!!”

“Dad?” I gasped.

The sound of his voice gave me a small fire in my spark, and I forced Aurora back making her tumble a ways.I rushed towards where my father was banging against the dome.

“Dad!”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here!”

“Dad listen!It’s Mom!She doesn’t know who she is, Megatron had Soundwave wipe her processors; she doesn’t know who I am and now she follows Megatron’s command!Please you have to help Knockout get Soundwave’s programmer or this is going to end badly!”

“Knockout?!” he questioned.

“I’ll explain everything later!”

I noticed that Megatron was coming for my dad from behind. 

“LOOKOUT!” we both cried in unison.

I turned and jumped out of the way of my mother’s blade rolling across the dirt.Megatron squared off with my father and they fought ruthlessly.I had no other moment to think as my mother shot at me so I focused on avoiding her blasts. 

This was pointless trying to avoid her attacks.She was leaving me no choice but to fight her and it was going to break not only my spark, but my father’s.Making the hard decision, I drew my blasters and dodged her oncoming blasts while shooting my own.At the cost of getting hit in the shoulder, I was able to hit her straight in the chest cavity.She took a knee but I knew that I couldn’t show mercy for she was now programmed to kill us no matter the cost.

Charging forward I drew my dual blades and jumped up to attack from above.When I was close enough, she suddenly jumped into the attack with her own blade blocking my upcoming attack then she grabbed onto my other servo and forced me to the ground.She used her weight against me to hold me down and bring down her blade towards my spark chamber.I blocked her attack but she was slowly inching closer to the point that I could feel her blade caving through mine.

Thinking fast I hooked my leg up under her then kicked her abdomen upwards so I could flip her over above me then force my weight down on her.We remained at a stalemate but I noticed that her blade was also giving way.Gulping I took a chance to switch my blade to a blaster and shoot at her blade.The shock from the blast sent me and her flying apart.

“(C/n)!!”

Moving my head from side to side trying to shake the whiplash, through my blurry vision I saw the red outline of Knockout who was near the dome, but still fighting against a taller mech.When my vision became clear, I noticed that Bumblebee was with him trying to get some kind of device from Soundwave.

_“Lookout!”_ Bumblebee cried.

Aurora was above me blaster directly pointed at me.

“M-Mom…please remember me.”

“You’re done.”

As she charged up her blaster I shot up towards her blade drawn.

**Knockout’s POV**

“Give that to me!”

I reached for the control pad but Laserbeak grabbed hold of it and flew away.

“Scrap!”

Soundwave used his tentacles to wrap around my throat compartment while the other dug itself into my chest cavity.I tried to rip the tentacles off of him, but it was not working.

“Traitors—must be—destroyed.”

Loosing my grip as he ripped my gears apart I decided to let go and morph my servos into blasters and shoot directly at Soundwave’s spark chamber.He reluctantly stood his ground until Bumblebee landed on top of Soundwave and shot both of his arms off.I dropped to the ground harshly but still managed to get back on my pedes.

“Laserbeak got the control pad.”

“ _I don’t think so._ ”

Bumblebee held up the control pad that had one destroyed claw from Ravage still wrapped around it.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re almost as awesome as me,” I smirked.

“ _Don’t push it Knockout.Now get (C/n) out of there!”_

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

I began pressing in the code to release the dome when we were ambushed by more Vehicons.

“ _Scrap!You get that control thingamajig working while I hold off these clowns!_ ”

“On it!”

I dodged around the Vehicons to get closer to the dome so I could get a strong enough signal.When I was in range I activated the control pad and the dome began to dissipate.Running past the barrier I faced the back of the (C/n)’s carrier who whipped around and began shot the pad out of my servos.

“Look lady I put you back together,” I drew my drill, “I can tear you apart again.”

She squinted her optics before firing at me again.Suddenly, I was hit broadside making me skid across the dirt.Shaking my head I stood up to see Starscream smirking at me.

“Pity you will share her fate Knockout.”

“What are you talking about?”

“See for yourself,” he pointed.

Following to where he was pointing I saw both (C/n) and her carrier in close proximity of each other; however (C/n)’s body fell limp against her carrier a sword through her spark chamber.

“ **NO**!!”

Transforming into my alt mode I sped over to where they were but Starscream was attacking me preventing me from reaching (C/n).Transforming back I faced off against Starscream. 

“Time for surgery,” I growled.

**Optimus’ POV**

Megatron sliced across my chest, but I took the blow to spin around to deliver a thrust into his side destroying his left cavity.

“Gah!”

“You’ll pay for this Megatron!!”

“I would think you would thank me for bringing your sparkmate back to life Prime.”

“You desecrated Aurora’s grave, and now you’ve brainwashed her to kill our sparkling!I can never forgive you!!RAH!!”

Our blades collided again, I fought blindly clouded by anger.Though it was unwise to fight this way, I was able to overpower Megatron’s defense and cut off his left servo.He retreated slightly, then grinned maliciously.

“The deed is done Optimus.”

A blast collided with my shoulder causing me to topple over.Looking up there stood Aurora, her eyes clouded with dark energon and in her servo was (C/n) completely limp.

“(C/n)…”

Aurora tossed (C/n) towards the ground in front of me, but before she hit the ground I caught her.(C/n) was motionless, energon leaked from her spark chamber; she was defeated, offlined by the one who gave her life.

“Aurora, kill your sparkmate,” Megatron ordered.

“Yes, Lord Megatron.”

Aurora charged up her blaster aiming it straight at my helm.I couldn’t move, everything was taken from me in this moment.Nothing else mattered now…

“D-Dad…” I heard (C/n) mutter. “I’m…sorry…”

Suddenly, (C/n) pushed away from me using to momentum to launch out at Aurora driving her blade into Aurora’s spark chamber.

“(C/n)!”

“You fool!” Megatron screamed.

He went straight for (C/n), and that snapped me out of my daze.I jumped in front of him blocking his attack and cutting into his own spark chamber.Growling he used his cannon to shoot me away from him.

“Decepticon’s RETREAT!!”

“MEGATRON!!”

**(C/n)’s POV**

Purple energon bled out of Aurora’s spark chamber all over my blade down onto my servo.As the energon left her spark I watched as her optics shifted; the glow of purple drained from her optics and it was replaced with a bright blue. 

“W-what?”

I pulled my blade out of her chest then pushed her back onto the ground.Barely able to stand I watched as Megatron retreated. 

“N-no…not again,” I growled.

I transformed into my alt mode revved my engine as hard as I could then took off in his direction.If it meant my last dying breath to defeat Megatron and make him suffer for everything he’s taken from us it was worth it.

“(C/n)!What are you doing?!” Knockout commed.

“Something that should’ve been done a long time ago.”

“No! Save your energy!”

“Knockout thank you.”

“(C/n)!!”

Speeding up I quickly came close to Megatron then transformed jumping up and rearing back my blade.

“Megatron!”

He turned around then took aim with his cannon.

“This is for my Mom!”

I buried my blade into his spark chamber in time to be able to twist my blade completely severing his spark.However he took a final shot at me forcing me back onto the ground while his body escaped with Starscream and Soundwave. 

I had no strength to move, I could feel the last of my energon leaving me pooling around my body.I felt lighter, I guess I’ll meet with the All-Spark hopefully with pride.

“No (C/n)!”

**Knockout’s POV**

Running over I skidded to her side, and leaned her up into my servos.Her entire spark chamber was destroyed, almost like Aurora’s before I repaired her.

“(C/n) stay online!I-I’m going to repair you!”

“Get away from her!” Ratchet came barreling for me.

_“Don’t,”_ Bumblebee jumped in front of us.“ _Knockout can help save her!”_

“How can he save her?!He’s a Decepticon!” 

Ignoring their banter, I laid (C/n) back down and tried to work diligently to stop her energon from bleeding.She was so damaged there could be no way to save her.(C/n)’s optics were dull, life was leaving her.

“No please…”

Everyone silenced their arguing, time seemed to halt as we watched (C/n) slowly ascend to meet the All-Spark. 

“(C/n)…”

Optimus stepped forward.His optics widened in shock and fear as he approached us.Reluctantly I stood up and walked a few paces back so he could be near his own sparkling.My own spark clenched in pain, my sparkmate was dying and I can’t do anything about it.

“I…I love you…Dad…”

(C/n)’s whisper was barely audible, but enough for Optimus to hear.Prime’s were supposed to be subtle and keep their emotions in check.However, in this moment I swear I could see the pain on his face plates.He not only lost his own sparkmate again, but his sparkling as well.

“(C/n), is with the All-Spark,” Optimus declared.

“Dear Primus,” Ratchet groaned.

“ _(C/n)_ _is gone? We c-can’t bring her back?_ ” Bumblebee stuttered.

“Bring her…that’s it!” I cried. 

“ _What’s it?_ ”

“Optimus we can bring her back!”

Ratchet suddenly jabbed me in the chest making me fall to the ground.

“Haven’t you Decepticons done enough?!All you do is ruin everything!”

“Listen you old bucket of bolts!” I shoved him back.“You may not like it but I care about (C/n) too!I just watched her die as you did, but we can bring her back!”

“How do you suggest we do that?!” Bulkhead chimed in.

“The revival stone that lies in Aurora’s spark!”

Optimus gasped in realization as we all did.What scared me the most is that I don’t get to decide, it’s Optimus’ choice.

“ _So you’re saying…_ ” Bumblebee turned to look at Aurora’s body.

“Optimus, you have to decide,” Ratchet said.


	8. A Spark for a Spark

**Optimus’ POV**

The choice is mine?I have to decide between the two bots who matter to me most, my sparkmate and my sparkling.Looking down at my fallen daughter my spark ached, she made the ultimate sacrifice for the Autobot cause.Sighing heavily, I laid (C/n)’s body back down then stood up to face Knockout.

“Knockout can you aid Ratchet in repairing (C/n)’s spark chamber?”

“I’ll do anything for her,” he answered sincerely.

“What?You want to trust him Optimus?” Ratchet questioned.

“(C/n) and Bumblebee trust Knockout, he even risked his own life to try and get her off of the Nemesis.To turn his back on the Decepticons to save an Autobot shows that he has a good spark.Now you all please return to base…I have some business to take care of.”

I looked down at (C/n) once more before I turned around and walked over to where Aurora’s body lied.

“Optimus,” Arcee spoke.

“No Arcee,” Ratchet answered.“Leave him be; Optimus needs this.Raf, open a ground bridge please.”

The ground bridge opened and I turned back to see Knockout lift (C/n) into his servos, then walk through the ground bridge behind the others.After the bridge closed I made haste to reach Aurora while turning off my comm link.When I got closer, I noticed her optics were still online; since the dark energon left her system the revival stone was now working properly and began healing her.Standing next to her she turned her helm to face me.

“O-Optimus…is that you?”

I kneeled down next to her.

“Yes Aurora it’s me.”

“D-did we win?”

She reached her hand up to place it on my right cheek and I covered it with my hand.It felt nice to feel her touch again. 

“We successfully made the Decepticons retreat,” I leaned into her hand. 

“Just like before,” a small trail of energon leaked from the corner of her optic.“W-where’s (C/n)?Is she alright?”

Lowering my helm in sadness I dropped my hand that held hers then carefully brought Aurora close to my chassis.Suddenly, I heard small sobs wrack through her body; the only thing I thought I could do was hold her tighter.

“So it’s true,” she cried.“That was our sparkling…and I killed her!”

“No, you did not kill (C/n),” I tried to soothe her.“She bravely made a sacrifice to get revenge on Megatron for you.She faced him alone and injured, but she accepted her fate.”

Unknowingly, I myself was letting a few energon tears fall from my optics.Reliving the moment of watching (C/n) die was a memory that I regret ever living through.Now, I was comforting my sparkmate as she also mourned the loss of our sparkling.

“Optimus…how am I here?How long has it been?”

“I was waiting for you to ask,” I pressed a long awaited kiss to her helm.“It has been centuries since (C/n)’s birth, you have been offline for quite some time.We came across a relic hidden on this planet that you gave to the Earthlings to protect.”

“The revival stone,” she touched her chassis.“That’s what’s healing me, isn’t it?”

“Yes, however we lost it to the Decepticons and they used it along with dark energon to bring you back to life and control you.Megatron ordered you to kill both me and (C/n).In the midst of it all, (C/n) struck your spark chamber and the dark energon left you leaving only the revival stone that’s healing you now.”

“No, this isn’t right.(C/n) was supposed to live!”

Aurora leaned into my chassis and cried painfully.Her cries tugged at my spark, I never liked to see my sparkmate in pain, physically or mentally.I made sure to keep my servos tight around her as she cried.I had to be strong, no matter how hard this was I had to be strong not only for Aurora but for (C/n).

“Aurora—”

“I know what you’re going to say Optimus,” she interrupted.“It’s okay.If you hadn’t of made this choice I would have ripped out your spark to save her.”

“I’m sorry that it has come to this Aurora.”

“It’s what we signed up for right?Especially me when I decided to leave (C/n) with Ratchet that day to go and help you.You’ve taught our daughter well Optimus, she deserves another chance at life, for I have lived mine.”

I fell silent, it was going to be hard for me to release Aurora back to the All-Spark; as sad as it may be, it has to be done.I loved Aurora so much, however I realize that I’ve experienced what it’s like to love and have a sparkmate.(C/n) was, is, young and deserves to experience everything I’ve been lucky to experience.

“Optimus, can I see her one last time?”

“Anything you want.”

“I want to see her please, but I don’t want you to weep or feel as if you lost.”

“It’s hard to think that Aurora, I lost you and I’m going to lose you again.”

She moved to where both of her servos rested on my chassis and she stared at me face to face.I touched my helm to hers reveling in the closeness we shared.Time was running short, we both knew what had to be done before the revival stone fully is absorbed into her spark to the point where we could not extract it.

“Please Optimus, let me see (C/n) one last time and then I will go happily to reunite with the All-Spark.I gave her life once, I will gladly do it again.”

“Thank you Aurora,” I said.“I’m sorry that it has to be this way, I just can’t let (C/n) go.Not only is she a part of me, she is a part of you that I’ve come to cherish as I do you.”

“You’ve been a good father Optimus.”

Aurora leaned up and placed her lips on mine.Oh how I missed this, feeling her again and feeling the love we shared.Not hesitating I kissed her back as well knowing that this was the last time I will ever get to be with my sparkmate.I wanted her to know how much I love her and I will always love her.

Eventually we separated and I stood to my feet taking Aurora’s hand pulling her to her feet.Never letting her hand go I connected my comm link.

“Ratchet, please open a ground bridge.”

“Yes Optimus,” he answered.

The ground bridge opened and we both walked through the bridge together.We arrived at base hand in hand to see Ratchet and Knockout working on (C/n)’s spark chamber diligently while the others were standing near the main area with the children.

“Whoa,” Miko beamed.“That’s (C/n)’s mom?!Cool, I need a picture!”

“Miko, not the right time,” Jack stopped her.

“You’ve been working with the humans I see,” Aurora observed.

“Yes, it has proven to be an advantage,” I answer.

I led Aurora over to where Ratchet and Knockout were working on (C/n).They have been able to salvage her spark chamber but it still needs some repair.They both spared us a glance, but Ratchet was the one out of the two who stood up to really greet Aurora.

“It’s been a long time Ratchet.”

“That it has.I’m sorry that this couldn’t be under better circumstances.”

“It’s alright,” Aurora looked to the berth.“Could I see her please?”

“Sure,” he nodded while nudging Knockout.

“Ratchet could you please ready another berth for Aurora?” I ask.

“Yes, come on Knockout.Let them be for a moment.”

Without a work, Knockout followed suit with Ratchet.Aurora rounded the berth to where Ratchet was standing and I took Knockout’s place.She touched her hand to (C/n)’s helm examining her.A look of admiration crossed Aurora’s optics as she further examined our sparkling.

“She’s so grown up, it’s too bad that I had to miss her growing up.”

“Believe me, even Ratchet would tell you that she was a terror when she received her first blaster.”

“I can only imagine,” she chuckled.

“Optimus,” Ratchet called, “I’m sorry but, we are losing time.”

“I understand Ratchet,” Aurora answered before me. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on (C/n)’s helm then approached the other berth where Ratchet and Knockout were on standby.Before she sat down she quickly latched onto Ratchet hugging him.

“Um…”

“Thank you for being her mother in my place.”

“Uh, you’re welcome,” he bat her back, “wait mother?!”

Aurora pulled back laughing, “Come now Ratchet we all know that you are the more sensitive one.”

Knockout turned to the side to hide his mischievous laugh, but Aurora quipped her head towards him, reached out to grab his shoulder and yank him towards her.They were now face to face.

“Now listen here because I’m only going to get to say this once.Take care of (C/n) because if you don’t I will haunt you until the day you offline and trust me Optimus is the only one who knows how crazy I am.So you will take care of my daughter and all will be well.Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good.”

Aurora released Knockout then settled herself on the berth.Once she was set Knockout and Ratchet rolled her over beside (C/n).Aurora reached out to touch (C/n)’s hand then opened up her spark chamber.

“I’m ready.”

Both Ratchet and Knockout took their positions but I set a spot for myself so I could hold Aurora’s hand.She squeezed mine and held on as Ratchet and Knockout made the extraction.Ratchet gave one more glance at Aurora then allowed Knockout to pull the revival stone.The blue hue of Aurora’s eyes dulled and she was able to spare me one last glance before fully shutting her optic ridges as her hand falls limp in my own.Even the second time, it was no less painful to watch her meet the All-Spark.

Knockout brought the stone around to (C/n) and Ratchet made haste to make sure that her spark was in position for the revival stone to be attached.When Knockout laid the stone on (C/n)’s spark it began to glow brightly as it slowly restored the life in her spark.

“You keep making the repairs,” Ratchet ordered, “I’ll go and get some energon to replenish her.”

“Heard,” Knockout answered.

The stone ceased to glow but was still in the process of restoring her.Knockout kept on working but broke the silence.

“It’s not my place, but do you want (C/n) to see Aurora when she awakens?”

I snapped out of my thoughts.“I’m unsure.But I think it’s best that (C/n) not see her mother like this.I will bury her, if you’ll please inform me when (C/n) wakes.”

“Sure,” he nodded.“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for this.”

“Thank you, and this was worth it.I’ve known what it’s like to have a sparkmate, and I believe that (C/n) deserves to know that too.”

He nodded at me with a ghost of a smile. 

“Thank you.”

I nodded to him, then picked up Aurora in both of my servos then carried her out of the base in silence. 

**(C/n)’s POV**

What is this?Why do I feel heavy again?There’s no light anymore and I feel warm.Why don’t I see my mom, or Primus anywhere?

“(C/n), (C/n) can you hear me?”

“K-Knockout?”

_*Wait did I just talk?*_

I opened my eyes to see the dirt ceiling of the base above me, and a couple pairs of eyes looking down on me, one red one blue.

“(C/n)?”

“U-Uncle Ratchet?” I asked softly.

“Yes, it’s us,” he said.“Thank Primus, you’re online again.”

“How?What happened?”

“(C/n),” Ratchet fiddled with his thoughts for a moment, “it’s uh—”

“Optimus and Aurora made the decision to save you,” Knockout answered instead. 

“Thanks a lot Knockout,” Ratchet grumbled.

“Well you were taking too long, she needs to know.”

While they, calmly, bickered I felt my optics leak energon.I couldn’t move completely yet, however I felt the sadness of not only losing my mother again so she could save me, but also how my father must feel right now.Will he regret this decision?Should he have just saved my mother instead of me?

“Uncle Ratchet?” I sniffed.

Both pairs of eyes fixed on me with concern sprawled on both of their faces.Knockout then reached out to wipe the stray energon tears from my optics.

“Where’s Dad?”

“He’s taking care of your mother, he needs some time to himself,” Ratchet confirmed.

Slowly I tried to push myself up from the berth when Bumblebee came barreling for me and wrapped his servos around me in a desperate hug.

“ _(C/n)_ _it’s really you!I’m so happy you’re back!_ ”

“H-hi Bee,” I pat his shoulder.“Crushing…chamber!”

“ _Oh, sorry._ ”

“It’s alright.Where are the others?” 

“Arcee and Bulkhead took the children home, it’s been a rough time for us all,” Ratchet again answered.

I sighed heavily then turned to Knockout.

“Could you please help me up and take me to my father?”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

I nodded my head and Knockout understood then helped me to my pedes supporting me fully.

“Be careful!” Ratchet scolded.“You better not let anything happen to her we just repaired her!”

“I’ve got her, she’ll be alright.”

“Uhuh, sure,” Ratchet groaned.

Ignoring him Knockout carefully led me out of the base keeping me steady.

“You’re poor paint job,” I commented trying to strike up a conversation.

Knockout’ paint was almost nonexistent.He was dented all over, massive abrasions throughout his frame, and his usual gleam was gone.

“You were more important…this time.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t risk another scratch?”

“No way, one scratch is enough.This is murder to me.”

“Well, when I fully recover I’ll help repair and buff you out,” I smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

We fully exited the base in time to see that the sun was beginning to set.

“Now where could he be?”

“He’s at the top of the cliff,” I said without looking up.

“Oh.”

Readjusting himself to pick me up bridal style, I felt a rush of energon flow to my faceplates as he began carrying me along the trail up to the cliff.

“You know, I could get used to this eventually.”

“I don’t really mind, especially since I’m getting a good workout from carrying you around.”

“Are you trying to say I’m heavy?!”

“I would never,” he smirked.

“You know I could easily add a few more scratches where you could never reach them,” I quirked.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Remind me again why I ever liked you.”

“I know that I was dead for a while but I specifically remember you telling me that you love—”

“Shh.”

We had reached the top of the cliff and my father was kneeling in front of freshly made grave and placing a few more rocks to symbolize a tombstone.Knockout set me down on my pedes then whispered into my audio receptors.

“I’ll wait for you down the trail a bit.”

I nodded in response because I didn’t want to startle my father, I wanted to give him the moments he needed.Knockout left quietly while I stood in the same spot watching my father just stare at the makeshift grave the setting sun shining off his armor.Nearby, I noticed a rock that could fit in my hand, and I picked it up wondering when I should approach.

Time seemed to stand still in this moment of silence.My father made no move to stand nor switch his position.Stoic as he is, I could feel the pain radiate off of him and it hurt to know that I may have caused this in him.Feeling my spark clench, I took a few shaky steps forward trying to be as quiet as I could regardless if I had a slight limp. 

I was a mere few feet away when I halted out of fear, this was much harder than I thought.Taking a shaky breath, I took those final steps closer and placed the stone in my hand on the rocks he had place.He turned his helm quickly to meet my worrisome optics.

“(C/n)…”

I stepped back lowering my helm and putting a servo on my other one almost hugging myself.

“You’re alive.”

“Mm-hm.”

Suddenly, I was pulled into his strong embrace without hesitation.He hugged me closely enough to reassure me to wrap my arms around him as well.A few energon tears leaked out of my optics unable to hold my emotions in check like I should.

“I’m sorry Dad.”

“No, don’t apologize for anything,” he said sternly.“I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“But Mom—”

“Your mother and I swore to always protect you.We both made the choice to save you, because you’re a symbol of what we shared.”

He pulled away to see me fully with his servos still on my shoulders.

“The greatest gift that Aurora could’ve given to me is you.I know what you’re thinking, and nothing could’ve replaced you or your spirit.”

I sniffed while wiping my optics, “Thanks Dad.I’m sorry it turned out how it did.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re here now and safe.I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

With shaky legs I jumped up to wrap my servos around his neck and hug him close.

“I love you Dad.”

Both of his servos wrapped around me.

“I love you too (C/n).”

We separated slightly and I turned to kneel down in respect in front of my mother’s grave.

“Thank you for everything.I hope you can keep an eye on all of us.After all you have the best view in the world from up here.”

“Come now, I believe there’s someone waiting for you.”

I nodded and stood up and followed my father down the trail to meet Knockout who was leaning against the rock wall.I limped over to him and he wrapped his servo around my waist to aid me in walking the rest of the way down.

“So we’re good then?” I asked my Dad.

“For today.You’ll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow to both me and Ratchet about you and Knockout.”

“Great…” I groaned.

“They were going to find out sooner or later,” Knockout commented.“Either by you or Bumblebee.”

“Bumblebee knew about this?” My father raised an optic ridge.

“Is it too late to go back to the All-Spark?”

“(C/n)!” they both exclaimed in unison.

“Just kidding.”


	9. Young Lovers

Bumblebee, Knockout, and I all skidded into the base with me in the lead of course.We transformed when we arrived.

“You two slowpokes finally caught up,” I smirked.

“ _I’m still trying to figure out how you’re cheating!_ ”

“Uh me,” I feigned offense, “I would never cheat.You two just never learn.”

“It’s useless to try and reason with her anymore,” Knockout added.

“ _You only fall behind because you’re checking out her—_ ”

“Bumblebee!” both Knockout and I exclaimed in unison.

“Must you all make so much noise when you arrive?!” Ratchet cried.

“Sorry Uncle Ratchet.”

“Hey you guys are just in time,” Arcee said.

“In time for what?” Knockout asked.

“We have found another energon signal and we need you to investigate.”

“Recon mission, fun,” I rolled my optics.

A servo made it’s way around my waist and I could feel Knockout lean closer so only I could hear.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad, searching a cave alone,” he almost purred.

“Be careful Knockout, there could be trouble with your suggestion.”

“Yeah you.”

We both laughed at the thought when Ratchet interfered by clearing his throat which made us snap our helms in his direction.

“No funny business you two, Bulkhead and Arcee will be going with you.”

“Isn’t that a little much for a recon mission?” I ask.

“Not for you two,” my father’s voice bellowed as he arrived.

“Where’d you come from?” Knockout asked.

“Go investigate this new area and comm link back to base if you find any energon,” he completely ignored the question.

Knockout and I separated ourselves then followed Bulkhead and Arcee to the entrance of the ground bridge.We heard the bridge power up then Knockout and I shared a competitive glance; we shifted into our alt modes revving our engines to intimidate one another.

“Stop making all that racket!” Ratchet shouted.

“Ready—” I chimed.

“Set—” Knockout replied.

“Go!” we exclaimed in unison.

Speeding off through the ground bridge Knockout gained a slight lead as he cut me off; smirking to myself I shifted to fourth gear boosting my speed.Coming to the end of the ground bridge Knockout was riding out his lead until I shifted into fifth gear and gunned it to take the lead and cross the edge of the end of the ground bridge claiming victory.

Transforming back I watched as Knockout, Arcee, and Bulkhead arrive through the ground bridge.Taking in our surroundings, we arrived in a vast forrest.

“Took you guys long enough.”

“Pfft, I let you win that one,” Knockout approached me.

“Keep telling yourself that,” I smirked as my face was mere inches from his.

“Alright you two enough with the lovey-dovey scrap, we’ve got energon to find,” Bulkhead interrupted.

“Hunk of—”

“Coming Bulk!” I turned and then whispered to Knockout.“Stop trying to start something.”

“Come on, it’s hard enough to try and get some alone time with you lately.Everyone is too busy sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Bulkhead and Arcee walked ahead of us with the energon tracker so I took an opportunity to pull Knockout by his servo behind a tree and lock lips with him in a hasty, heated kiss.Though it was quick it still left a lasting impression when I separated from him.

“The faster we find this energon, the faster we can go out and have some fun.Also,” I leaned down to his audio receptors and hummed, “if you get along with Bulk and Arcee I’ll make it worth your while.”

I could feel Knockout shiver slightly as his fans turned on to try and cool him down.

“I’ll hold you to that Sweetspark.”

Pulling away from Knockout we came out of hiding and hurried to meet the others.We scoured through the forest until we came upon a shallow mountain ridge where the energon signal became stronger.

“I guess we found the signal,” Arcee commented.

“No sign of Decepticons anywhere,” I added.“Let’s get started, Bulk ready for some smashing?”

“Don’t you know it!” he morphed his wrecking ball.

Hours of demolition and retrieval we were finally done recovering energon from that location, luckily without attracting attention from Decepticons.After we finished hauling in the energon to our storage vault I stood back to stretch my spinal column. 

“Phew, we made quite a haul,” I smiled.

“Yes you all did,” my father commented.“And I suppose that you and Knockout are going out again?”

“Well I have to keep my racing title Dad,” I crossed my servos over my chassis.“I’m the fastest car in Jasper.”

“So I hear.Just…don’t be too late tonight.”

“Aww are you worried about me Dad?” I tease.

“I always worry about you (C/n), that’s my job.”

“I thought your job was to be the leader of the Autobots,” I smirk.

“That’s one,” he nodded, “but raising you was my main job, and still is to this day.”

“Alright, I get it Dad.I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine.No one can beat me in a race.”

He shook his head slightly, “It’s not the race that I’m worried about.”

“Optimus, come and look at this,” Ratchet called.

“Duty calls Dad,” I beam.

He sighed but gave me a reassuring nod then walked over to Ratchet who I caught giving me a wink.Smiling I hurried over to the entrance of the base where Knockout was waiting for me.We both transformed to our alt modes and sped out of base towards the race track.

“You know, Logan messaged and said that the race is cancelled tonight,” Knockout said.

“Oh really, are you just saying that to get me alone?”

“Maybe, who knows?I am a former Decepticon after all, can you trust me?”

I chuckled, “Always.”

“Good, then follow me.”

Knockout sped ahead of me and I followed behind to wherever he had in mind.

**Optimus’ POV**

“Yes Ratchet?”

“Hm, oh there was a slight energon signal but it’s lost now.”

I raised an eye component at him.

“You just called me over here so that (C/n) and Knockout could leave quietly didn’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“I will say though, I remember a time when a young archivist would often leave his post to spend time with his own sparkmate.Then when he became a leader, from time to time, he would be nowhere to be found.Many times I almost sent out a search party to find them when they returned unexpectedly but always together.”

I sighed reliving those precious memories in my processors.

“Yes I remember Ratchet.But that was before the height of the war.”

“Sure Optimus, that’s why (C/n) was conceived and born near the end of Cybertron.”

“Ratchet,” I groaned.

“I’m just saying.”

“You’re saying too much.”

“Not really because I could tell (C/n) when she was—”

“Ratchet!!”

“Alright alright.But just remember Optimus, you were young once too.”

“I know Ratchet, I know.”

**(C/n)’s POV**

Knockout led me to the top of the cliff that overlooks the drive-in which became our own little spot.Once we reached the top to the cliff I noticed that Knockout did not transform, rather he stayed in his alt form and his holoform stepped out of the driver’s side.Curious, I phased into my own holoform and walked over to his car.

Knockout was leaning against the frame of his car with his usual attractive smirk on his face.Raising a brow I approached him slowly while his eyes began to wander.

“The movies?So what’s playing tonight?”

“Some new action movie, but I had other plans tonight if you were up to it?”

I peered behind him to notice that the driver’s seat was pulled forward, obvious that he wanted to get in the back seat.I felt an immense blush cover my cheeks as I figured out where this was going, he was really trying to cash in that check. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Uh yeah, but can we really fit back there?”

“Let’s find out.”

He climbed into the backseat and laid back with his leg bent and his arm behind his head making himself comfortable.Seeing him so laid back with his usual smug expression actually became enticing to me, then I climbed inside the backseat and straddled his waist while the door shut behind me.Knockout leaned up until he was mere centimeter’s from my lips; he was the one who stalled.

“(C/n) you don’t have to if you don’t want to?This is up to you.”

“I know,” I reached up to unzip his jacket, “I trust you.”

That was all the encouragement he needed to proceed and smash his lips to mine in a heated kiss.I continued to delve him of his jacket while he worked on my shirt.He pulled back just enough to pull my shirt completely off then attached his lips onto my neck.I moan as his hot lips work my neck while my hands instinctively wrestle to rid Knockout of his shirt.

Once his shirt was off he released my bra then he lifted me slightly and pushed me back onto the seat.His hands found their way to my breasts and he massaged them between his long fingers. 

“Ohh Knockout…”

A predatory growl erupted from his chest in response; to push him further I reached down to unbutton his pants.Once his zipper was undone I slipped my hand inside his pants and began rubbing his ever growing erection.He moaned heavily in my ear while gripping my breast harshly, but not enough to hurt.

“You make me crazy,” he growled.

I squeezed his cock receiving another animalistic growl from him, his breath that brushed my bare shoulder turned me on more.Knockout lowered his head and latched himself onto my left nipple rolling it around with his hot tongue.

“Ahh…”

He moved his head to give the same treatment to my other breast while I gripped his silky hair and moaned his name.Shivers spread throughout my body exciting me more.Knockout’s hand began messing with the button on my pants as he was anxious to go further.His lips left my breast hastily as he yanked my pants off, panties and all leaving me bare to his eyes.

“Knockout…” I covered myself shyly.

“Don’t hide now,” he took one of my hands into his, “you’re beautiful.”

“And you’re corny,” I averted my gaze though I could not hide my blushing face.

Instead of responding to my quirk, he dipped his head back to my neck and latched onto my sweet spot making me cry out in pleasure.

“Don’t test me sweetspark,” he breathed heavily into my ear.“For that little comment, you’ll have to be punished.”

Before I could ask what he was going to do, Knockout began trailing his hot tongue down my heated skin making his way lower until his hands rested on my knees and he forced them open exposing me completely to him.

“Don’t worry,” he hummed with a gleam in his eye, “I’ll be gentle.”

“Ahh~”

Knockout dipped his head until his lips touched my sensitive heat.The feeling was so foreign to me but it felt so good at the same time.Involuntarily, I had leaned up against the panel giving Knockout more room, and ohh did he use it.He leaned a little higher trailing one hand up my inner thigh massaging it slowly while his tongue delved deeper into me making me squirm under his ministrations. 

I cried out in complete pleasure as he continued his assault.A pressure began to build in my lower abdomen, and I didn’t know what it was but it felt as if I wanted to explode.It was so close and every inch of me wanted to let it happen.

“K-Knockout!I-I feel it!Ahh!”

Right when that bundle of nerves was about to burst, he pulled away from me completely.

“H-hey!What are you doing?!”

“I told you,” he licked the corner of his mouth, “you’re going to be punished.”

“Jerk,” I groaned under my breath.

He smirked again while ridding himself of the rest of his clothes.Seeing his erect cock dripping with pre-cum made me nervous. 

* _If he’s this big now, I can only imagine when we do this in our original forms.*_

Knockout hovered over me putting us both into position.He was ready, obviously, but he took notice of my nervousness.He reached his hand up to caress my cheek then brushed his thumb against it.

“This will hurt, but I promise it will be better.”

“I trust you,” I whispered while placing my arms around his shoulders.

Knockout leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss while he slowly entered me.I moaned against his lips as he pushed to fully sheath himself inside of me.Tears picked the corners of my eyes while I adjusted to his size.Knockout moaned heavily as he pushed himself fully inside of me, but took care to be patient for me to adjust.He gladly kissed away my tears and massaged my twitching legs until I gave him a nod to continue.

Knockout began slowly rocking his hips back and forth developing a rhythm that had me writhing beneath him. 

“Oh~ Knockout!”

Knockout moaned heavily in return while adjusting our position in order for him to pick up the pace and push deeper into me.Suddenly he hit something inside of me that made me yelp out in pure ecstacy.

“Yes!There, right there!Ahh!”

“(C/n)!You’re so…tight!”

Knockout gripped my hips harshly, but it didn’t bother me because he was fragging me so fast I fell into a state of euphoria.I began to feel that bundle of nerves again but it was coming forth tenfold.Knockouts breath became ragged, I knew he felt his end coming too.

“Knockout, I can’t last!”

He pulled me into a sloppy kiss, hushing my cries.

“Let go Sweetspark, it’s alright.”

After a few more thrusts I came hard, clawing at his shoulders while calling his name.My release was enough to send Knockout to his own release.He called my name while his release racked through his body until he collapsed on top of me.Though his weight bore down on me, it was comforting as we both came down from our high.We may have interfaced while in holoform, but it was no less than amazing.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

I nodded slightly, “Yeah.Never better.”

I trailed my fingers across his shoulders reminiscing in the afterglow of interface, or sex as the humans say.

“I certainly can’t wait to do this in our normal forms,” he chuckled.

I playfully smacked the back of his head.He laughed a little louder while taking one of my hands into his and entwining our fingers.

“Who knew switching sides would be so much fun.”

“Hey.”

“It was well worth it,” he lifted his head to meet my gaze, “best choice I’ve ever made.”

“Good, because I don’t intend on letting you go back.”

“I expect no less from my sparkmate.”

He leaned up to kiss me softly which I returned.The kiss didn’t last long because he pulled back and looked out the back window.

“What is it?”

“A little bee scouting, but I wonder what he’s scouting at?”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” I covered my face and growled in embarrassment.

“Well we can either kick his aft, or give him a show he’ll never forget.”

“Knockout no!”

“What?It was just a suggestion.”

I was able to comm link to my alt mode and call Bumblebee.

“Bumblebee, how long have you been there?”

_“Not long, I promise!”_

“If you say one word to Dad, I will tell him what you, Bulkhead, and Miko did in Amsterdam.”

_“It was only a concert!”_

“Oh and I’m sure the fire on stage was caused by the effects and not Miko setting off Bulkheads shoulder blaster?”

_“Alright, alright deal!Trust me I didn’t want to follow you!”_

“We’ll remove your track later, just go back to base please.”

_“Fine, and I saw nothing.”_

“That’s what I thought.”

Shutting off the comm link I relaxed back into the seat.

“You know, you would’ve made a great Decepticon,” Knockout commented.

“Sorry I play for the winning team.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Now you’re trying to kiss up, but I love you anyway.Always will.”


End file.
